Flock Together
by JordynLeigh
Summary: .:Sequel to 'Birds of a Feather':. Robin and Rayne are finally happy when an all too familiar villain breaks out of Arkham Asylum and re joins the party.   Rated T... Story's Ingredients: language, fighting, and a sprinkle of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my dancing leprechauns… **it has been too long :). Please pardon the wait with senior year starting, im kind of freaking out… college apps, license test(yeah yeah im late I know), school, and writing man I just wasn't made for this! tehehe

But I will always find time for my lovies Robin and Rayne… even is it means 2 hours of sleep a night :o

Anyways to get to the point… Due to school and other shenanigans/adventures I wont be uploading every night, more like three times a week. D: trust me no ones more upset about this than I am.

But this is the Sequel to my previous Story 'Birds of a Feather' so if you haven't read it go do that now! (..)

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Young Justice isn't mine…. Yet… teehehe, nah, im only joking, it belongs to someone much richer than myself. **

Rayne raced forward laughing, her eyes darting back and forth, her attention being caught by every blinking light and smiling face,

"Robin, this is amazing!" she did a little twirl. Robin laughed throwing his hand behind his head,

"yeah, I still cant believe you have never been to a Carnival." she laughed and grabbed his hand dragging him through the crowd to the game booths. Robin couldn't help but notice how Rayne was literally turning heads. Robin scanned the crowed and watched a small group of teenage boys laughed and punched each other as she ran by. Robin's stomach pinched with jealousy, when Rayne jumped on his back wrapping her legs around his waist, she leaned forward giggling,

"betcha cant make the bell ring!" she twisted still wrapped on him and pointed to the oh-so-original test of strength hammer game. He smiled as he saw the group of boys frown and sulk off, and with renewed excitement he stared back at her,

"you're on."

_*DING*_

Robin smiled victoriously as people cheered and Rayne pushed him out of the way,

"my turn." With a single stroke she lifted the over weight hammer with ease. She smiled when she was rewarded with a gasp from the crowd that was collecting to watch the mini girl try to ring the bell,

*DING*

Rayne spun on her heels swinging the hammer so that it rested on her shoulder pushing out her hip, and smiled to the now cheering crowed. Robin smiled as she curtseyed, cheers erupting from the crowd. He had trained and shared a home with Rayne for two months now and he knew the second she lifted that hammer that winning would be no problem. However, watching so much strength come out of such a small being would never cease to impress him. Rayne bounced as she chose her prize,

"she really is hot-"

"Man you should totally go after her." Robin spun glaring at the same group of teenage boys, who were too busy staring at Rayne to notice him. They were your stereotypical punks with piercings and jeans that looked like they had played dress up in their little sisters' closets. Rayne's laughter caught his attention and he turned just in time for her to jump up throwing a headband on him. He laughed looking at her,

"of all the prizes we could have chosen you chose cat ears on a headband?" she smiled and rolled her eyes,

"oh please, they're _tiger _ears-" she pointed dramatically to the stripped ears on her head,

"see? Stripes. Besides, yours are puppy ears." Robin laughed tilting her head up by her chin,

"you should really stop being so cute, those boys back there are going to have a heart attack." He tilted his head to the side and she looked past him finally noticing the boys who stood staring at her. She giggled happily and pulled Robin's hand so that they turned giving the four boys a perfect view. She jumped up on her tiptoes and smiled pulling Robin by the back of the neck and kissed him. Immediately he reacted and she smiled into it. She pulled back readjusting her ears and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, whispering into his ear,

"I am yours." she paused moving back to look into his eyes and continued,

"and you are mine." She let out her best impression of an evil laugh and turned to run off but Robin was quicker and he scooped her up bridal style. Ignoring her complaints he held her tight and walked towards the rides,

"Put me dow- is that a rollercoaster?" As if flipping a switch she stopped struggling and pulled her self up by wrapping her arms around his neck,

"I've never been on one! Lets go!" Robin laughed and nodded, dropping her legs gently. She took off running pulling him behind her by their interlocked fingers. He smiled and slowed down just enough to annoy her,

"Robin! Come on!" she pulled furiously and he smiled smugly, whining in an overly dramatic way,

"but im tired." She spun, letting go of his hand and throwing her hands on her hips,

"fine, ill go ask those other boys to join me. I'm sure they're not to tir-" Robin pushed her up again the wall of a food shack, encasing her with in his arms, he smiled down at her shocked face,

"don't you dare." Her mouth twisted into a sweet yet malicious smile and she ducked out his hold,

"then move faster." She gripped his hand entwining her fingers with his once again. They walked together to the rollercoaster, Rayne swinging their arms.

Afterwards, They stood laughing at their picture. Rayne laughed at Robin's face, who looked like he couldn't be having more fun and Robin at Rayne's, who's mixture of wide fear filled, eyes and smile made her look border line insane.

"oh come on, its not that bad, it was my first rollercoaster." Rayne pushed Robin playfully as he laughed. She smiled and walked off her attention now caught on a cotton candy booth. Robin bought her the pink cloud-like mass and they walked together both picking at it and looking at everything the park had to offer. Robin stopped at a water gun game and easily won a stuffed elephant handing to Rayne who eagerly named it peanut. For a while the two just walked around enjoying the merriment.

It was just dark out when Robin suddenly grabbed Rayne's hand pulling her fiercely to the right. She grabbed her tiger ears as they ran together to the very edge of the park.

Rayne stood there silently looking up at the big flashing wheel and gasped,

"what is it?" Robin laughed pulling her forward to the ticket booth,

"don't tell me you have never heard of a Ferris Wheel." She shrugged and continued staring at the spinning contraption,

"you sit in cages?" The man in the ticket booth laughed at her comment, but she just continued to stare in amazement. Robin smiled kindly at the man and turned to Rayne,

"yea, pretty much."

Robin smiled as she hesitated before entering the 'cage' and squeezed her hand that he was holding. Once moving Rayne flew to the edge of the basket and gasped as they were lifted from the mess of people and games, and pulled above it all to where it looked like a mass of twinkling lights and music, Rayne moved to the place next to Robin on the bench and looked beyond the basket's restriction bars and at a large striped tent,

"Robin?" she pulled his hair slightly and he looked at her questioningly,

"Whats that tent?" Robin looked to were she was pointing,

"it's a circus tent, they must have one here." Rayne watched as his eyes left the tent and he smiled. Her heart tightened, _im so stupid. _Wally had warned her not to go near the circus because for some reason they made Robin depressed. Rayne watched as Robin's eyes stared at the yellow and red striped tent and she felt a wave of guilt wash over her, _I should have known, what kind of idiot doesn't know what a circus looks like. _Rayne gripped his hand tighter and he looked at her with a sad smile, his eyes widened when he saw the distraught look on her face,

"I'm sorry." He blinked a few times not able to put what she said into context,

"f-for what?" his confusion rang clear in his voice and she looked down not meeting his eyes,

"if I had known that was a circus I would have never asked, Wally said-" but Robin was hugging her and she stopped mid sentence wrapping her arms around him he lifted his head a bit so that his breathing tickled her ear and he whispered,

"Rayne-" he paused for a long time and she pulled him tighter against herself until he continued,

"I love you."

Robin felt her freeze up and his mind raced, _why did you say it like that? What if she only likes you? You are an idiot, its way too soon. She would neve-_

"I love you too, Robin." Rayne was hugging him tightly and smiling and he froze not expecting her answer. She tugged him tighter and he pulled her in his smile wide.

Together they sat like that, hugging each other and laughing, the oversized elephant awkwardly squished between them.

For the remainder of the night the two ran about, hand in hand, never leaving each other's sides, until they reached a small sandy hill where they watched the fireworks display. Long after the excitement had died and the families and tourists had gone home, Rayne leaning against Robin, sat there for hours talking and laughing, watching the tide roll slowly in.

**FLUUFFFFFF! !&#$$%*&#$%&^**

Oh me oh my soo much fluff but I couldn't have been happier writing this… 3 3 3

And a VERY special thanks to **YukoxxxIchikawa** for all of your help! Amazing idea's flow out of this one like a fountain of endless awesome… if that makes any sense….. teeeheheh

Next chapter will be coming soon… and trust me this isn't a pretty story at all.


	2. Chapter 2

My chapters seem to be varied in length so please don't expect all of them to be so long :)

**Disclaimer: The Young Justiees aren't mine… **

Recognize Robin B-01

Recognize Rayne B-06

Robin and Rayne walked into the kitchen area laughing. Megan skipped up wearing her pajamas, Conner sitting at the table behind her,

"soooo- how was your date?" her smile was unmatchable and she took Rayne's hand continuing,

"Rayne you have to spill every detail about your first Carnival, I loved my first time, its sort of-" she paused looking at the ceiling as if searching for something, then continued,

"-magical, isn't it?" Rayne nodded walking towards the central counter of the kitchen putting her tiger ears and elephant on it, and took a stool. A loud bang on the wall that separated the kitchen form the living room mad everyone jump but it was soon replaced by Artemis' hysterical laughing and a few curses form Wally who walked into the kitchen rubbing his forehead.

"Shut up Artie," she walked in behind him tears rolling down her cheeks from laughter,

"I told you couldn't phase through walls yet, now pay up." She held out her hand and Wally shrugged,

"I was so sure I would win that I didn't bother to have money." He smiled widely now and she frowned, her hand clenching in a fist. They were all quiet for a moment, everyone in the room waiting for Artemis' next move. She smiled slyly,

"fine then you will pay me by _never _calling my Artie again." Rayne, Robin and Megan laughed now and Wally turned his nose up defiantly,

"we'll just have to see about that." He turned from her quickly changing the subject,

"Rob, we got a new video game, come on! Oh, and hi Rayne." He threw a smile her way and she returned it happily. She watched as Robin and Wally walked out of the kitchen followed by Conner and Artemis.

Rayne turned to Megan who sat on the stool next to her smiling at Conner's back as he left the room. Rayne was about to interrupt her staring just as Kaldur walked into the room.

He stopped, raising a hand in greeting and Rayne nodded smiling. They had never had a particularly friendly relationship, however, he had once told her that she could tell him anything and she knew she could believe him. Kaldur looked around questioningly and without a word Megan pointed to towards the archway into the room everyone else was in. He smiled pleased,

"Thanks." And with that he left the room after the team who could be heard yelling over who got to be player one.

Megan shifted in her seat as they listened to Conner silence everyone. Rayne smiled at her knowingly and Megan looked at her, blushing violently,

"w-what?" she stuttered her cheeks burning and Rayne giggled,

"if you like him just tell him. Trust me on this one, he likes you too." She looked down at her hands and pulled at the skin around her nails,

"no he doesn't there is this really pretty girl at school who's, like in love wit-" Rayne interrupted her putting her hands reassuringly on Megan's,

"Megan-" Megan looked up her eyes wide and sad and Rayne continued,

"-he likes you. Im sure of it, you just need confidence." Megan squinted her eyes in disagreement,

"no he doesn't. but its okay, because its better that we are just friends." Rayne sighed resting her chin on her hands,

"how about this, tonight, you and I will have a sleepover and I will tell you about my date, and I will help you find a way to tell Conner." Her eyes lit up at the sleepover invitation and Rayne smiled. As much as she loved the team, Megan was definitely her best friend, behind only Robin. She was just so easy to talk to and her smile was contagious. Megan jumped up excitedly clasping her hands together,

"I'll make brownies and popcorn and we will have so much fun!" Rayne nodded, although Megan's cooking was notoriously bad, she had improved since Artemis took up the job of teaching her,

"Well I, for one, am starving." Rayne walked to the fridge opening it only to find it empty. She groaned closing it and looking back at Megan who was opening the empty cabinets,

"Hey Megan, do we have to live with the bottomless pit named Wally?" Megan spun giggling at Rayne's expression,

"did he eat everything again?" Rayne nodded running her hand through her hair. It had gotten longer and for a second she thought about going out for a haircut when Megan squealed happily,

"I have just enough to make brownies!" Rayne smiled and watched as Megan ran about the kitchen excitedly pulling out a large bowl and a wooden spoon. Rayne estimated it would take her about 30 minutes to finish the brownies and decided to take this time to go get groceries. _Wally will not keep me from my sandwich. _

"I'm going to run to the store, you want anything?" Megan looked up at my her face scrunched up and she made a thoughtful noise,

"uh- nope." She smiled and returned to her work cracking an egg into the flour-y mess she called brownie batter. Rayne shrugged to herself, holding back a small laugh and walked to the archway separating the kitchen from the living room. She smiled for a second watching all of her friends brawl over video games and controllers. Robin some how had avoided all of the fighting and was lounging across his chair a small smile on his face,

"teams are supposed to work together." Rayne watched as Kaldur' tried his best to pry the player one controller from the clutches of both Artemis and Wally. Conner sat staring at the blue screen and was holding a few game boxes. Rayne chuckled and leaned in further trying to get their attention,

"hey-" no one looked. She tried again,

"GUYS!" still, she watched as they continued as if she hadn't said anything. Rayne frowned frustrated and stood up making a face of annoyance at all of them. Finally after a few more attempts Rayne gave up, _they can all starve for all I care. _She bounded out the door to the garage and threw her leg over Robin's motorcycle, _He wont mind, ill be back in a second. _

Rayne sped through the night wondering which store would be best. There was always the small gas station stores, but who trusts the food from there. Eventually Rayne decided on the closest 24 hour market at the edge of Gotham. _Robin would kill me if he knew I was going to be in Gotham at night, but technically its not in Gotham only just outside. _Rayne smiled taking pleasure in risks.

She sped up racing around turns and dodging cars her hair whipping in the wind. She shuddered against the biting cold of the night and silently cursed her self for not grabbing a jacket. She looked down at her loose pink T-shirt and denim short and frowned. It was summer but each night was slowly growing colder than the last. When she finally reached the store she raced into the nearest ally parking the bike in the shadows and hopping off.

The store's warmth thawed her icy fingers and skin as she walked through the aisles grabbing anything that looked edible.

_Eggs, milk, bread, cheese, lunchmeat, ice cream… Check, check, check, check, check, check._

Rayne aimlessly searched the store for other goodies, not ready to face the cold night's air again yet. She walked by a glass display case, her eye's pulled to a small birthday cake with blue-green icing that reminded her of the ocean. Rayne paused for a moment remembering something Robin had told her earlier that week. They had been talking about birthday's and how she didn't really know hers. Robin had told her how he was born on March 21st, or the first day of spring.

Rayne sighed as she stared at the cake, _all I know is that I am the same age as him. But why does that surprise me? I was made to believe I was him._ She sighed and walked away form the display case, her mind returning to the memory,

Batman had run some tests on her at her request and had come to the conclusion that she must have been born in late March or Early April, the same year as Robin.

Robin had told her how the team had never really celebrated anyone's birthday. He had said,

'sure, we say Happy Birthday to each other, but we've never had a party or anything'

Rayne had then ran about the mountain asking every team member their birthdays out of curiosity.

Rayne tested her memory as she picked out a container of pre-made cookie dough and threw it into the cart she was pushing.

_Robin- March 21__st_

_Megan- June 10__th_

_Wally- October 26__th_

_Kaldur- November 1__st_

_Artemis- December 13__th_

_Conner- September 4__th_

Rayne stopped dead in her tracks a smile growing across her face. With Conner being a clone it was practically one of his first few birthdays ever_, I don't care how much they don't want too, we're celebrating. _

Rayne spun on her heals practically flying back to the cake in the display case. A short lady with dark curly hair twisted into a bun walked out smiling sweetly and helped her write 'Happy Birthday Conner' on the small blue cake. Rayne thanks the lady and walked away cradling the sweet smelling desert. Rayne paid for the groceries while making small talk with the boy named Trevor who worked the register. She laughed lightly as he asked who Conner was and he gave her a slightly confused look,

"just a good friend." He smiled and handed her the change and receipt and she nodded saying goodbye.

Rayne stood before the automatic doors pulling the shoulder of her shirt up and biting her lip. She stepped forward hesitantly, the doors sliding open allowing a gust of icy wind to hit her face. She shuddered and hurried out side still holding her bags close to her chest. She walked into the ally where she had left robin's bike to find a gang of 19-year-old looking boys crowded around it. She listened, rage filling her body as she overheard one asking how to hotwire it. Rayne stepped forward the rustle of her bags giving her away.

The boys spun one by one a look of complete shock masking their faces. Rayne smiled cruelly deciding that with guys like these the innocent little girl act would not go over too well,

"Alrighty boys, step away from the bike-" she saw smiles appear on a few of the gang members faces and she continued narrowing her eyes,

"now." She waited as a few of them laughed and then one of the boy's bravely stepped forward looking her up in down with a look of such lust that she nearly lost her dinner on the spot. He stood towering over her even from that disance and smiled nastily, his voice severe and raspy,

"or you'll do what? Throw your cake at us?" he looked back at his buddies smiling as they egged him on with their cackles. Rayne sighed frowning, she tapped her foot impatiently, her fingers numb from the cold. She shrugged and pushed forward, fearlessly, aiming straight for the bike. She pushed past the stunned leader of the group and almost made it to the motorcycle when a hand gripped her shoulder.

**oooOOOOOooo**

Robin watched impatiently as his best friend and Artemis fought over the choice in gaming. Robin rolled his eyes leaning forward and snatching up the small black remote flipping through the channels aimlessly, trying to drown out Wally's constant argument that Call of Duty was more fun than Grand Theft Auto. The smell of brownies wafted through the air making his stomach growl, _if only Megan knew to take them out right now and not in ten minutes…_ he shrugged to himself and dropped the remote in his lap deciding that the news was the most interesting at the moment. Robin's mind drifted back in time to when he and Bruce had sat with Alfred's legendary hot chocolate and watched the news as they saw pictures of themselves flash across the screen.

Robin smiled absently at the memory and wondered where the Dark Knight was at a time like this. Being in a team was more than it's fair share of fun, but Robin did miss the days in the Bat Cave fixing up the Bat Mobile and laughing about their adventures of the night. Robin's heart twisted with a twinge of homesickness, something he had not felt in a long time and he stood ready to get out and head home when he stopped his mind freezing as he finally registered what he was watching.

_**Breaking News: **__Joker and Harley both escaped from Gotham's own Arkham Asylum just a few hours ago. _

**vv Review! vv**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long, the power went out in my house for hours, and apparently my family doesn't believe in preparedness so I have been living like a caveman by candle light for the past 24 hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine <strong>

Robin gasped, now making the only noise in the room as the other team members stared at the screen in the same mixture of shock and horror as him. Robin felt the bile rise in his throat and he turned to the archway looking into the kitchen. Megan stood in the doorway staring wide-eyed at the screen. Robin's eyes strained to see behind her into the smoke filled room, _what is Rayne feeling? _ He stepped forward,

"Rayne?" his voice was soft, afraid that she was in shock as well. His voice seemed to snap Megan out of her trace and she gasped falling to her knees. Conner was at her side before anyone had even registered her movement and he pulled her up, supporting all of her weight. Megan looked at Robin her eyes anxious,

"Robin-" her voice caught and Robin raced forward standing in front of her, uncontrollable fear filling his face. She swallowed shakily and continued, staring into his sunglass covered eyes,

"Rayne went to Gotham to get groceries." She said it in a sort of rush but every word hung solidly in the air. Robin stood there for a split second, willing her to take back what she had said and have Rayne skip through the archway smiling and holding bowl of popcorn. Conner moved, propping the limp Megan up in a more comfortable fashion and then her words came crashing down on Robin. His stomach clenched in fear and he wanted to drop to his knees from the pure agony of his fear.

_Rayne… in Gotham… with Joker loose…. again. _

He raced forward shoving both Megan and Conner to the side and ran into the garage his team following close behind. Robin only moved faster as his missing motorcycle proved what Megan had said.

**oooOOOOooo **

Rayne spun yanking her should from the grip of her assailant and dropped the bag of groceries when she came face to face with her mother,

"well lookey here punkin' its like a family reunion. Did you miss your mommy?" Rayne stared in horror at her mother, who was dressed in her usual tight red and black striped joker outfit and she smiled her red lips stretching from ear to ear, unable to find her voice. Her mind spun out of control, memories of her mother's abuse, that horrible night in the warehouse, the plan they had had for her.

Harley threw her head back in laugher and shooed away all of the remaining gang members smiling. They raced away their eyes wide with alarm. Finally after the last of them disappeared around the corner Rayne's fear turned into the pure hatred that she held for this woman,

"What the hell do you want you psychotic bitch?" Rayne could just make out a shadowy figure creeping closer and she didn't have to guess who it was.

Joker walked out of the shadows smiling, he was sporting his normal purple tuxedo and he ran a hand through his green greasy hair. Rayne shuddered, but this time it wasn't from the cold. He walked forward closing the distance between himself and Rayne, his smile never failing,

"temper, temper, now that's no way to talk to your mother is it?" his voice was smooth and sure and Rayne's stomach churned, again threatening the lose of her dinner. She turned to Joker and spat. He laughed making every hair on her body stand on end. The biting air had turned her whole body numb and she stood there defenseless and plan less in the middle of a dark alley surrounded by her two worst nightmares. Rayne's fight of flight response kicked in and without any immediate sign of flight she growled leaning forward and narrowed her eyes,

"she will _never_ be my mother." Rayne pointed her finger at Harley with so much force that if Harley had been in range it would have surely knocked her to the floor. Joker walked circling Rayne, who followed his every movement not allowing him to leave her sight. He mad a small sound as if he was thinking and then stopped when Harley groaned,

"Mistah J is cold out here." He made an annoyed sound and then smiled, his gaze returning to Rayne's once more,

"I will make quick work of this, you come with us and your precious robby-poo and the rest of your little team of superhero wanabees wont die. Don't come with us and they do. Simple." Rayne gasped as his words sunk in, _how could he kill them? he has no idea where they are. _She returned his sick smile,

"you couldn't touch them even if you tried." He smiled and she froze as he held up a small remote with one button on it,

"please tell me I don't have to explain what this will do, we've all seen it before. One press of this and they all go 'BOOM'." He cackled along with Harley who now held up a small GPS looking screen that had small blinking dots on it. They seemed to be moving quickly down the road that would lead here, Joker continued,

"oh yes, those are your friends, its so easy to hack into the bird boy's bike's tracking system… now back to the fun." He held his gloved thumb over the large button and smiled challenging Rayne. She stood there watching his thumb rub the smooth button and the blinking lights that symbolized her friends. Joker sighed,

"to long!" he lifted his finger and Rayne screamed,

"NO!" he stopped immediately and Rayne cursed herself for showing such weakness. _But how could I risk my friend's lives, after all they have done for me. I cant let this mad man hurt them. I can let him hurt Robin. I wont let him. _Joker now smiled wider and she continued her voice small,

"I'll go with you." Harley clasped her hand together in excitement and Joker tucked the remote in the front inside pocked of his coat, extending an elbow,

"shall we then?" Rayne pushed past him and followed Harley who was prancing ahead singing off key. Rayne looked back at the bike desperately looking for a way out. Joker shoved her forward and she stumbled sending him into a fit of giggles. With one swift movement Rayne watched as his pulled the remote from his pocket and held it up making a disapproving noise. Rayne stood paralyzed with fear searching desperately for her voice. Joker threw the remote to Harley, who caught it with a bounce,

"would you do the honor darling?" Harley squealed and bounded to her place next to Joker holding up the little box. Rayne stared in horror as her mother winked, Rayne sputtered moving forward her hands stretched out,

"Joker no!" Joker moved holding his hand up stopping Harley from pressing the button, he tilted his head his smile confident,

"im listening," Rayne swallowed the lump in her throat, her voice shaking out of both fear and the cutting breeze,

"touch that button and I have no reason to go with you. I'll just run." Rayne watched at Joker pulled his hand back,

"negotiating hmm?" he smiled and turned to his partner,

"Another time, Harley." He held out his hand and she hesitantly handed over the remote, a pout on her face.

Rayne sighed in relief, _no matter what he say or does I cant let him press that button. _Rayne thought about losing all of her best friends and tears stung her eyes immediately. Harley grabbed her arm harshly and dragged her out of light of the ally and to a ladder hidden by the thick shadows,

"Climb." Harley pushed Rayne forward and she grabbed the ladder slowly ascending to the roof of the building next to the market. Harley jabbed her side harshly,

"Faster." Rayne paused for a moment, almost hearing fear in Harley's voice, then moved again after receiving another sharp prod. She pushed her way onto the roof and Harley hopped over followed by Joker. He smiled and grabbed Rayne's hair pushing her head so that she looked over the edge of the roof and at the empty ally below. They stood still like that, Rayne wondering what was happening, when Robin ran into the ally his cape and mask easily giving his identity away.

Rayne gasped as she watched Wally reach his side by the inactive bike. Robin cursed asking Wally something inaudible. She sucked in her breath unable to hold her scream in any longer, _who knows what Joker has planted down there. _

She opened her mouth but her thoughts were interrupted by Harley's cold slap across her face. Rayne looked at Joker whose grip on her hair had tightened, sending painful signals throughout her body. He had his other hand holding a finger to his smiling mouth and Harley stood behind him smiling, her finger hovering over the remote. Rayne closed her mouth looking back down at the scene willing Robin or Wally to look up. She watched in silence tears streaming down her cheeks as the rest of the team joined the two boys in the dimly lit alley.

Joker let out a small laugh not loud enough to be heard below and Rayne felt a pinch. She spun just in time to see Harley pull the needle out of her arm. The ground beneath Rayne pitched and turned and her mind clouded. She fought furiously against Joker's injection trying to keep her mind in place when she saw Joker grab the remote from Harley and press it. Rayne screamed grabbing the roof for support,

"Robin! Run!" Rayne slid from the wall, black spots covering her vision, hoping that Robin had run as she slipped into the darkness that so eagerly awaited her.

Robin's head snapped up just in time to see Rayne slide from the edge of the roof and out of sight, immediately he ran for the ladder yelling all the while. Just as he touched the rusty bars, the motorcycle behind him exploded sending a heat wave full of fire and broken metal into his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Run Robin Run!<strong>

Oh how I hate school, it ruins my creativity, and time…. Anyways, I need a name for Joker's injection; I honestly am having the hardest time with this… haha the best I can come up with it Silly Shots, and that only because I have silly string on my desk.

It does some nasty stuff.

HELP!

REEVIEEWW


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is taking so long, my Internet is on the fritz and im currently smushed in the corner of my house 'borrowing' my neighbors connection….

Ill try to get chapters out more frequently…

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own these wonderful characters **

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey."<p>

Rayne woke up her heart racing. She took a moment, the night's events slowly seeping their way through her memory. She sat up holding her head between her knees feeling nauseous at the sudden movement. Looking around she could see that she was in a sort of Hotel looking room with two thin beds and a set of drawers, Harley was sitting in a large chair in the corner her blonde hair up in two childlike pigtails, wearing what looked like jeans and one of Joker's purple jackets.

"Sick puddin'?" Harley's voice dripped with laughter and Rayne looked at her with all of the hatred she could possible muster,

"You lied!" Rayne's voice caught and she sobbed remembering the loud boom that accompanied the explosion in the alley. _ROBIN! _Rayne's eyes overflowed with tears and she rocked back and forth slightly, _they HAVE to be ok. _Rayne felt a small squeeze on her shoulder and she spun angrily expecting Joker,

"Don't touch me!-" she stopped short when she came eye to eye with a little boy. He was scrawny and dirt caked his face and arms. She looked him up and down not understanding who he was or why he was in the room with her. He wore an oversized tattered shirt that needed nothing more than a good washing,

"w-who are you?" Rayne rubbed her hand across her face instantly feeling guilty for the scared look on his little face. He looked up at her with his large round, brown, eyes, finally making eye contact with her. He opened his mouth and then closed it, his eyes flashing from Harley to Rayne frantically. He stepped backwards and clambered up onto the bed next to hers.

By his size Rayne estimated that the boy couldnt be more than 6 years old. Rayne spun leaping off the bed rage filling her from head to toe,

"what do you want with him? With me?" Harley smiled hopping up and wrapping Rayne in a hug. Rayne struggled ripping her body from her mother's; Harley smiled into her words,

"only to have my baby back and be a family again-" Rayne sputtered curses using every bit of self control she had left not to kill the woman who stood before her. She turned back to the little boy who was hugging a single dirty pillow to his tiny chest tears sparkling in his eyes,

"ill get you out of here-" Rayne stopped short when Harley grabbed her arm flicking a card across her forearm. Pain seared through Rayne's arm and she looked to the floor at the playing card that was now smeared with her blood. She winced as Harley grabbed the slice in her arm and pulled her backwards, her voice cold,

"don't get any ideas sweetheart, you _will_ behave this time." She smiled and looked into Rayne's eyes not a hint of pity or sorrow,

"at least this time we don't have to worry about your little boy toy interrupting our family time." Rayne's eyes grew wide and she sunk to the floor her arm still in Harley's agonizing grip.

_Shes lying, just like she lied that she wouldn't press the button if I came. They are alive, they have to be. _Rayne's curled in on herself pulling her arm from Harley's now lax grip, fresh tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. Harley laughed and walked out of the room locking the thick metal door behind her.

* * *

><p>The little boy jumped off the bed and padded over to his new roommate who was sitting shaking on the floor. He stood there shifting his weight from side to side, unable to help the girl. <em>She said we would get out. <em>His heart leapt as he struggled to remember his real mother and father. Each day it was getting harder and harder to put a face with his memories, but, he still knew that she never hurt him like his new mommy did.

* * *

><p>Rayne stood up and forced herself to smile when she saw he skinny boy watching her,<p>

"so who are you?" her voice caught and she smiled to cover the sadness that was so clearly there. He stepped forward and launched himself into her arms locking his arms around her stomach and pushing his face into her stomach,

"mmph" Rayne strained to hear his tiny voice and pulled away slightly, carefully lifting his dirty face to look up at her,

"what was that cutie?" he smiled now revealing an adorable gap in between his front teeth, Rayne returned the smile as he repeated what he had said earlier,

"I'm Cole." Rayne thought for a moment, looking at the boy and suddenly she felt the overwhelming need to save him grow inside of her. She smiled at this newfound purpose, and she crouched down to be at eye level with Cole,

"Well Cole, I'm Rayne, and I promise we will escape this place." A huge smile took place on his face and he hugged her again. She laughed, happy that she could put a smile on the sad boy's face.

**oooOOOOooo**

Robin woke up back at the mountain; he was still in his robin costume and had looked around taking inventory of his teammates who all laid in different beds of the hospital wing.

Robin turned his head slowly looking at all of his friends, who were either in casts or just sleeping. His head snapped back to the corner behind his bed where Batman sat his head rested in his hand, _he's sleeping? _Just as he finished his thought the Dark Knight's eyes flew open and he rushed to his son's side,

"Richard-" his voice was full of emotion and Robin tilted his head in confusion, he looked around the room but there were no signs of anyone being conscious, so he returned to looking at his father,

"what's the damage," Robin tried his best to keep his voice light as he finally examined himself. Being still in his costume was usually a good sign, it meant that he wasn't bleeding enough to need any stitches, and it also meant that he didn't break anything. He sat up from his bed and winced with every movement. Batman helped his son carefully, a frown on his face,

"how do you feel?" Robin looked up, his face looking much to old for his age as he frowned,

"like I was blown off a ladder by a psychopath who kidnapped my girlfriend." Robin swung his legs over the side of his bed, determined to get out there and look for her immediately, when Batman pushed him back down gently,

"Robin, your back is badly bruised and im afraid any strenuous activities would only put your body in harm of being further damaged, you will stay here." Robin cursed glaring at his father,

"how do you expect me to sit here while Joker is out there-" Batman interrupted his voice stern,

"Robin, you will stay here. We have the entire Justice League looking for Joker." Robin looked at his father angrily but agreed seeing the worry in his Father's eyes. Batman sighed walking swiftly over to Megan's bed and switching out an IV, Robin listened intently as Bruce told him the extent of his friend's injuries,

"Everyone is resting, Kid Flash grabbed Artemis and ran from the blast. Both of them are fine other than a few bumps and bruises." Robin looked at his best friend, who too was still in his bright colored costume and then to Artemis who had been changed into her sweats. Robin sighed and looked at Batman who continued,

"Superboy shielded M'Gann for the most part, she still has some bad burns on her arms. Aqualad got the worst of the blast and was pinned under a large piece of metal." Robin gasped looking at the team's captain who was bandaged from his knees to his neck and everything in between.

"He will be ok right" Robin couldn't hide the distress he felt for his friends from his voice and batman nodded,

"It will take time, but yes." Just as he finished checking and re-bandaging Megan's arms Wally woke up sitting up quickly and looking around. His eyes were wide with disarray and they locked on Robin,

"you're ok." Robin nodded at his statement and he watched as Wally's eyes travel around the room pausing at Artemis who slept, unmoving, next to him,

"She's okay right." He looked at Batman hope in his voice, Batman only nodded and Robin chimed in,

"Thanks to you." Wally frowned, looking at the white gauze that wrapped around Artemis' right leg,

"I wasn't fast enough." Wally's face twisted, as he looked at the floor below her bed, no longer able to watch her sleep. Robin stared at his best friend his mind replaying the night's events,

"_Robin! Run!" _

_her voice was so full of distress it was unmistakable. _

_No Wally, I wasn't fast enough._

He couldn't understand why she would be on the roof with Joker and had not said anything before then, _she must have seen us. _

Robin looked back at Wally, feeling bad that he hadn't comforted his friend yet,

"Wally," Wally looked up a mixture of anger and sorrow on his face,

"If not for you, Artemis may not even be here anymore, you two were the closest, you saved her life." Wally nodded thanking Robin silently,

"Really?" both Wally and Robin's head snapped to Artemis who was now propping her self up her eyes still half closed, she continued looking at Wally,

"you saved me?" Wally looked taken back and he sat unable to form an answer to her question, _of course I grabbed you, why wouldn't i? _but Artemis answered that question before he even opened his mouth,

"Why me, all I am is rude to you, why not Megan?" Wally still sat unmoving the look of shock not fading form his face. She stared at him expectantly and he finally answered,

"Why wouldn't I save you, you're my- friend, plus Megan has Superboy to protect her, and you needed me." He expected Artemis to shoot at him with one of her

'Kid-something degrading' but she just smiled slightly looking him in the eyes,

"Thank you, Wally." Wally smiled back at her,

"So I guess im like you're hero now aren't I?" Artemis rolled her eyes and laughed,

"Don't hold your breath, Kid Idiot." Wally smiled and Robin smiled from across the room, happy that they were okay enough to bicker.

Batman walked over evaluating Artemis' burn and she smiled,

"Not bad-" she looked at Batman and then at Robin,

"I hope it leaves a scar." Wally and Robin looked at her bemused, but it was Wally, who asked,

"you want a scar? Are you even part girl?" Artemis nodded,

"every scar comes with a story, and this would be one killer story. " Wally laughed for a second then stopped shocking everyone, his face growing long,

"Rayne." Just hearing her name made Robin's heart twist and he stared at the wall, every bone in his body aching to have her in his arms safely. Batman looked at the speedster,

"is being searched for endlessly, we will find her." Batman looked at his spaced out son and frowned,

"Robin-" Robin's head snapped up,

"we will find her." his fathers strong reassuring hand was now on his shoulder and he nodded wordlessly.

* * *

><p>Why Kaldur? Why am I so mean to you? get well soon!<p>

Anyways, I wasn't going to add Cole in this story, but I couldn't help myself, Rayne needed a reason to try to get out, thinking her friends were either dead or seriously injured takes a toll on someone, and she found her motivation in having to save someone.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own them… **

* * *

><p>Rayne paced the length of the small room looking at the walls, there was a small window at the place where the wall met the slanted roof, but it was too small for even Cole to fit through. By the shadows cast across the room she estimated that it was late afternoon. Harley had not yet returned and Rayne had spent most of the day crying over the possible loss of her friends. The whole time, Cole sat with her hugging her and listening to her heart as she poured it out with every sob. After finally pulling herself back together she talked to Cole about his life and what he remembered, but all he could remember was that he had another family and that he had turned 6 only weeks ago.<p>

Rayne hugged her arms across her chest and looked a the little boy who now lay sleeping, curled up in the thin cream colored sheets his long, gold, wavy, hair falling in his face. She smiled absently watching the fall and rise of his chest and the small smile that still played on his lips, _I promise to get you out Cole. _

Rayne woke up Cole's head resting on her stomach as he continued to sleep soundly. She looked to the tiny square window hoping for an estimation on what time it was, but it was pitch black, _night time. _Rayne squinted through the dark room staring at the door, her stomach dropping when she heard the distinctive laughter from the other side.

Rayne sat up abruptly sending Cole scrambling, his doe-like eyes wide with surprise. Rayne twisted wrapping him in her arms and pulled him off the bed, shoving him under it,

"Cole stay quiet." Cole's hands trembled as she slid hers from his stepping away from the bed as to not give away his hiding spot.

The thick door flew open light pouring in. Rayne shielded her sensitive eyes from the sudden change. She could hear the heavy footsteps and removed her hand to see Joker prancing about the room a burly man with clown makeup and overalls walking towards her. She spun, flinging her foot up with all of her strength, but it made no effect as she connected with his thick center. He reached down grasping her right arm with his large hands, roughly twisting it painfully behind her back. Rayne let out a squeak and she looked to Joker who was looking about the room, most likely for Cole. She jumped up, her back to the Joker's henchman, and kicked off of his stomach. The man let loose of her arm and she used her gained momentum to swing her leg over her head and kick him square in the jaw. Her foot landed with a thud and the robust man stumbled a few steps before swinging his meaty fist towards her.

She leapt, up easily dodging the first blow, but was taken by surprise as the man ducked slamming his head into hers. Rayne cursed holding her hand to her forehead where she could already feel the warmth of her blood seeping through her fingers. The mans face twisted in a smile and Rayne spun, her heart leaping when she heard Cole's pitiful cry. Joker had Cole by the hair smiling down at the cowering boy, a syringe in his other hand. Rayne raced forward rage bubbling up inside her,

"Put him down you bastard!" the venom in her voice was enough to earn her a glance from the madman just as he drove the thin needle into the boy's arm. Immediately Cole's body responded and he smiled. Rayne stopped in her tracks looking at Cole who had now risen himself off of the floor, his eyes narrow and sinister looking. Joker clapped his hands together,

"Third times a charm aint that right big boy?" both the clown behind Rayne and Cole made a noise in agreement and she stepped to the side, glancing at the door that now stood unguarded and ajar. Joker laughed snapping his fingers and Rayne stood paralyzed in shock as Cole launched himself at her, the smile on his face sending a shiver down her spine. She sputtered his name and dodged his tiny fist, slamming her back into the bed post. She continued dodging the growingly frustrated boy who let out cries that sounded more like a wild animal than a human, and she glared at Joker spitting her words out like daggers,

"Joker! What have you done to him?" her voice was strained with worry and hatred and Joker just shrugged,

"Nothing I wont do to you." With that he snapped again and Rayne was encased in the large man's arms. She struggled violently, clawing at the man's solid arms. She felt his stomach rumble with dark laughter and Joker joined him as she screamed incoherently her eyes never leaving the new syringe in Joker's hand.

She couldn't let him control her, not with all that she knew. Her eyes darted around the room looking for some form of escaped but her eyes only rested on Cole who's body was still as a board as he stood behind Joker his smile stiff. Joker bent to look into her eyes and breathed a hearty laugh in her face. She turned her head closing her eyes tightly, willing herself to be back at the mountain. Her body froze and her eyes flew wide open when her memory flashed with the ally and the explosion, the look Robin had given her just before she slid to the floor of the roof. Joker's smile filled her vision and she gasped pulling at the man's arms her mouth open in a scream but no sound coming from her.

This was a nightmare she could not escape from, no matter where she went.

"I suppose it is only fair that I tell you what this is." Joker stepped back flicking the syringe with one finger sending the green liquid inside sloshing around, he continued, Rayne not able to look at him, was still forced to listen to him,

"This is a little trick I like to call it Joker Juice, its one of my favorite toys but also one of my biggest failures." The man holding Rayne shifted crushing her arms even more and she listened as Joker continued,

"oh yes, I do fail Birdie, it was meant to force one to spill their most secret of secrets, however, it does just the opposite, it forces them into a temporary state of silence, where the person can only make strange sounds, it also only works for a period of seven hours." Rayne's eyes darted to Cole who still stood soundlessly in the shadows of Joker. She glared at Joker her mouth twisting with her words,

"Then what use is it?" his smile widened,

"Glad you asked darling." A nauseating wave washed over her at his endearing title and she looked away again holding back a spew of nasty words that her body actually ached to scream at him,

"it may not have worked they way I had planned, but it had one very exciting side effect, I could not control their mouths, but I could control their movements." Rayne froze the realization hitting her, _he can send me to kill or steal anything and I wouldn't be able to do or say anything about it. _Rayne stared at Joker in horror and he just laughed,

"it will be especially fun when you won't be able to answer Bird boy when he asks why you are fighting against him." Rayne glared at him now with all the hatred she felt towards him. He sucked in his breath dramatically,

"If looks could kill, Rayne." He laughed emotionlessly and walked forward again. Rayne cursed biting hard into the large clown's arm, but he didn't even flinch. She felt his warm, salty, blood spill into her mouth and she spit it out coughing. Joker watched amused then advanced again grabbing her arm and with one small flick, plunging the needle into her. Rayne let out a cry as she felt a cool sensation spread from the puncture to the rest of her body. Her head screamed in protest as she felt her limbs go numb. She frantically tried to move her unresponsive fingers her mind immediately panicking. She opened her mouth to yell at Joker but all that came out was an unidentifiable screech. Rayne's eyes grew wide with uncontrollable fear and the arms restraining her finally let go. She slid to the floor staring up at her new controller as he smiled down at her,

"I want you to stand." Tears slid from her eyes as her body reacted as if on cue, pulling herself up to stand in front of Joker. He reached out his thin fingers caressing her cheekbone, wiping away a tear,

"There's no need to cry, trust me Rayne, this will be fun, now smile." His smile grew as hers did, the tears still dripping down her face.

"Now darling, I want you to go find your bird boy and put an end to his existence, and you will be back in this room within the next seven hours or your little friend gets it." He smiled snapping and Cole was at his side smiling at Rayne the fear in his eyes now easy to see.

Rayne cried out as she began to move. _I have control over nothing but my mind. _Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran from the old building and into the cold night searching for Robin.

* * *

><p>Mwahahaha….<p>

Oh and thank you thank you thank you to RiqisInnaSunja for you're help in naming Joker Juice! Tehehhee I fell in love with your suggestions!

Pretty please with sugar on top Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: nope, Young Justice ain't mine…

* * *

><p>"Hot Cocoa Master Richard?" Robin turned his head from the computer screens of the Batcave momentarily and smiled at Alfred.<p>

"Master Richard, you have not left that computer since you arrived home." Robin's eyes darted to the screen once again, his expression worried, and Alfred walked over handing him the warm cup and Robin held it in his hands, staring down into the chocolaty liquid.

"Thanks, its funny, I was actually dying to come home for a while, but now all I can think about is getting out to help look for her." Alfred offered Robin a hand on his shoulder in reassurance,

"I am confident that Master Bruce will find your friend soon." Robin looked up his face unreadable,

"Im going out." Alfred's grip on Robin's shoulder tightened,

"are you sure, where you not told to stay here?" Robin let out a light laugh and pulled on his mask,

"You never know, Bruce might need some help" Robin smiled trying to look light hearted, but by the look on Alfred's face he knew he was failing. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so worried.

Alfred nodded to him and he leapt from his seat setting out on his spare motorcycle,

_I'll start in Gothem. _

Robin squinted through his mask peering into the dark alley. He stepped over a large blackened chunk of motorcycle trying not too look at t he blood still dried on the wall of the Market. He ran his fingers across the soot covered ladder and started to climb. He reached the roof and stepped down. He looked around, freezing when he saw the dark hooded figure standing precariously at the far corner of the roof.

Rayne had been standing on the roof for three hours, with Joker not knowing were the mountain was, he had sent her to the last place he had seen Robin, and she was forced to stand silently, her toes hanging over the edge of the roof. She stood there her cheeks wet from tears, willing Robin not to come looking for her. _How can I fight him! _ She was listened to the night below hearing familiar city sounds such as brakes squealing and horns honking, when she heard the squeak of the old ladder, her head snapped sharply to the right, her hood slipping off her head and billowing in the wind. Rayne knew who it was before her body did, and for a sick second she thought she may be able to hold back, but then she tensed, her whole body going rigid. She opened her mouth trying to tell him to run but all that came out was a mixture of strange sounds.

Robin stared at Rayne to shocked to even truly comprehend what he was seeing, her mouth opened and she yelled something incomprehensible and shot up off the ledge flipping in the air and landing a few feet from Robin.

"Rayne?" Robin stepped forward reaching out but Rayne just straightened up, nothing about her posture welcoming. Robin hesitated just long enough to give her time to leap at him, her bony fist connecting with his jaw. He stumbled backward astounded as she reared up for a second attack. He dodged her fist followed by her foot and stared at her confused?

"Rayne?" She didn't slow as she ran forward. He jumped out of the way,

"what are you-" she kicked his side sending him to the floor. With in the blink of an eye Rayne was on top of Robin her hands pinning his neck to the floor.

Coughing, sight fuzzy, Robin struggled not able to understand what was happening. Rayne was attacking him and all he could think of was why. _Maybe shes mad at me. _He coughed again, the simple task of breathing becoming harder and harder. _I wont fight her. _He wrapped his legs around her pushing her off easily, _Shes not fighting with all of her strength. _He jumped up and tackled her pinning her down by her shoulders,

"Rayn-" He looked at her face which was streaked with tears. He froze, his eyes locked on hers,

"Rayne?" his voice was soft as she struggled violently to get out from under him. Her fear filled eyes never leaving his. He jumped off of her afraid that he was scaring her and she shot up. She let out what sounded like a whimper and then spun kicking him in the legs sending him again to the hard floor.

Rayne watched through her blurry eyes as she attacked Robin again and again, she cried out telling him to run but she could tell by the look on his face that she was not making any sense. She ran forward again, the tears on her face cold from the nights air. She raised a hand but Robin caught it, _he hasn't thrown a punch this entire time_. Her heart raced as her body reacted a second to slow from his touch. He pulled her forward harshly and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes in his embrace sobbing, all the while her hands scratching at his arms, trying to set herself free. He tightened his hold on her and pushed his head against her forehead, tears dripping off his chin and onto her cheeks, his voice pained,

"what happened to you?" Rayne's body twisted and she slid from his grip running to the edge of the roof and leaping off it. Robin ran to the ledge looking for her frantically, but he was again to slow.

She was gone.

* * *

><p>Alrighty Aphrodites, heres the dealio yo. Im out of town until Monday soo unfortunately this will be the last update until then…<p>

Im sorry to leave you with such a small chapter but I didn't want to leave you with to much of a cliff hanger. So I didn't. I think. Sorry if you think it is.

Anywayss please review to your hearts content!


	7. Chapter 7

***#$^*!^% Young Justice is Back! Oh me oh my, Friday nights belong to the heroes indeed! And now they also belong to my fangirly girlyness as well. **

**Disclaimer: I may own Rayne and Cole, but I do not own anyone else. **

* * *

><p>Rayne's body felt numb and she stared at her fingers as she ran from Robin, <em>I didn't kill him. <em>Fresh tears slipped down her face and she looked at the Gotham clock tower as it chimed 4:23 am.

Rayne's mind froze and she looked at her hand flexing it on command. _Seven hours. Im free. _Rayne turned nearly tripping over her own feet to run back to Robin when she remembered Cole. Rayne didn't hesitate and instead of running back to her home she ran towards the broken down hotel praying that Joker had not harmed him, and promising to return the favor if he had.

Rayne burst through the doors of the hotel in a panic. She ran from room to room looking for Joker, Harley, or Cole. Finally she slammed a door open to find Harley holding the frightened little boy like a baby, covering his mouth. Rayne ran forward ripping the boy from Harley, disgusted at the sight of her cradling him. Harley smiled and Rayne heard the door behind her close with a small click, but she didn't care. Rayne bent down lifting Cole's tear streaked face and checking him for any damage,

"are you ok?" her voice was compassionate and the boy nodded, his brown eyes meeting hers. Rayne sighed hugging Cole tightly and then stood up, ready to face Joker.

"puddin-" Rayne turned ignoring Harley completely, and looked at Joker,

"I didn't even give him a scratch." Rayne said proudly and Joker only smiled,

"like I said before third times a charm, my serum will only affect you more the next time." Rayne returned his smile, deciding never to show him her fear again,

"Robin is better than me, I will never be able to beat him." Cole linked his fingers with hers and she squeezed his hand reassuringly. Joker flipped a card from finger to finger, but said nothing. Finally after a long pause Harley stood and walked to the door,

"bed time." Cole immediately obeyed which made Rayne's heart ache, _what had they done to him to make him so obedient? _He pulled Rayne from the room and down the hall where Harley locked them in the room Rayne had first woken up in. She followed Cole, who had not let go of her hand, to his bed and he pulled her up so that she sat across from him, the metal bed frame squeaking under the extra weight. He looked at her, his eyes worried and she tilted her head not fully understanding,

"Rayne, what do you remember?" Rayne sat, still puzzled by his question and he looked at her keenly.

"uh, what am I supposed to remember?" he looked past her at the solid door and then continued, cautiously,

"Robin." She sucked in air when she heard his name and Cole continued,

"I forget things when I get the medicine. Like, my real mom and dad. What do you remember?" Rayne thought for a moment trying to find a fuzzy patch in her memory but couldn't,

"I remember everything, how we met, what happened, the carnival-" Cole gasped and bounced a bit, his eyes lighting up,

"Carnival?" Rayne nodded allowing herself a smile at the memory,

"Yeah have you ever been to one?" Cole thought for a long moment and frowned,

"I don't think so, what was it like?" Rayne though back to how Megan had explained her feeling for her first time at the Carnival and she smiled,

"it was magical." Cole sighed resting his chin on his hands, and Rayne poked his cheek making him smile, he yawned and Rayne smiled lovingly,

"time for bed." She moved off his bed and helped tuck him in. He smiled up at her,

"thanks Rayne." She stared for a second and smiled,

"for what?" he looked at her in the eyes and shrugged,

"I dunno." Rayne giggled and walked over, turning off the single lamp and then to her bed, climbing in. she laid there for a while and then turned so that she was facing Cole,

"hey Cole, when we get out of here, im taking you to a Carnival." Rayne could practically hear the smile in his voice as he answered,

"Promise?" Rayne smiled into the darkness,

"Pinky Swear."

* * *

><p>Aww Rayne's maternal instinct, and at 1314 oh my.

(yeah yeah I know Robin is 13 in Young Justice, but I feel like that is so young… hah _young _justice… bad jokes ftw.) anyways so I might make this like a whole year in the future… eh maybe not. Who knows.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Yong Justice is addicting, and they isn't mine. (check out that good English)

* * *

><p>Robin had run for about an hour in the direction Rayne had left, searching for any sign of her. He raced down an alley but stopped when he saw something move deep within the thick shadows,<p>

"Rayne?" even to himself, his voice sounded pathetically hopeful and it came as no surprise when Batman emerged from the dark curtain, frowning. Robin smirked, immediately annoyed with his father's presence. _Here comes the lecture. _Robin decided to get he first word out there,

"took you long enough," Robin straightened up ready for his father's disapproval, which came almost instantly,

"Robin, I told you not to go out." Robin scoffed,

"and what was I supposed to do? Sit around while you all looked for her? Even Wally is out looking, plus I found her in the first hour where as you all haven't even found Joker." Batman looked unfazed but walked towards his son gripping his shoulders,

"you found her?" Robin nodded wordlessly, Batman continued, looking behind Robin,

"where is she?" Robin looked at his father the despair in his face only covered partially by his mask,

"I don't know, she ran away, she didn't say a word." Batman released his son and pushed forward clicking the hidden button on the side of his cowl to turn on his infrared sight. He walked carefully around the area but sighed and returned to his son's side clicking the hidden button once more to turn it off.

"nothing." Robin's shoulders rolled forward and he walked ahead and around the corner to the Batmobile, hopping in the passengers seat.

The ride home was silent and Robin's eyes never left the window as he stared expressionlessly at the horizon. Batman watched his son from his peripheral vision and turned the car, heading towards Mount Justice rather than the mansion. Robin turned his head so that it rested on the window and he looked out at Batman from the corner of his eyes,

"why are we going here?" Robin continued staring at the Bat. Batman shrugged,

"You need to regroup, and I think you can best do that with the help of your friends." Robin sighed his eyes returning to the horizon. He was more than willing to return to the mountain and see his teammates again, but seeing them now meant having to talk about his experience with Rayne tonight, and he wasn't sure he could handle reliving that, _she was dead set on killing me. But it wasn't her…. It couldn't have been. _Robin jumped out of the car and walked into the beam that transported him into the headquarters.

_Recognize Robin B- 02_

Robin was surprised to fin the mountain silent as he walked from room to room looking for anyone. Eventually Robin reached the kitchen, which sat spotlessly and he sat at the table, crossing his arms and setting his forehead on them, trying to occupy his befuddled mind with anything but Rayne. Robin studied the groves in the old wood of the dinning table, following the tiny lines to the edge of the table and then back again.

Robin, who had lost rack of time and reason, jumped slightly when he heard Megan's sweet voice.

"R-Robin?" she seemed worried but at the same time tired. Robin looked up to see her standing in her pajamas a frown on her face. She sat down across from him and rubbed her red eyes. Robin reached out immediately, his mind snapping back to reality. He touched her shoulder gently and instantly she burst into tears her sobs shaking her entire body. Robin listened as she spoke, her words inaudible between sniffles and cries. Robin, who had never been amazing at comforting crying girls looked at her sadly, saying anything that he thought might make her feel better,

"Megan, its ok-" she cried leaning forward, her face on the table, her fiery heair spread out around her. Robin continued, wanting nothing more than to stop her crying and see her smile, _Megan always smiles, always. _

"Rayne is gong to be fine." He knew deep down that even he doubted this and it was clear in his voice, however, Megan still sat up wiping her face and letting out a sad laugh,

"i-I know, I kno-w" she hiccupped and turned just as Conner walked in, his face, as usual, emotionless. He looked at Megan's blotchy face and something flashed in his eyes, before he looked at Robin,

"Batman tells me you found Rayne tonight." Robin's heart squeezed and he nodded, hoping no one would ask about it, but of course they did.

"Where!" Wally ran into the room nearly tripping over a bar stool and he stopped. Behind him, Artemis sauntered in carrying her bow, snapping into focus when she watched Wally stumble. She muttered something discourteous and snickered then stopped when she noticed the heavy silence in the room,

"what?" she cocked her head to the side scratching her cheek with her shoulder, uncomfortable in the unnatural stillness of her teammates. Wally spun, eyes and face full of expressions that Artemis herself had long abandoned,

"Robin found Rayne." Artemis stared at Robin her heart shuddering, and her moth opened spilling her reaction without a second thought,

"Where is she?" Robin sighed shakily and sat hunched over in the small wooden chair as he began to retell the nights events to his friends.

Wally listened as Robin explained how he had run into Rayne, how she was weird, and then how she ran from him and back into Gotham City, but his eyes never left Artemis. He glanced around taking notice that no one was seeing what he was, all their eyes were on Robin. He watched in wonder, as she seemed opened up to the team in a way he had never seen, she showed her emotions. He watched as, even in the slightest bit, her eyes grew watery and her lower lip quivered.

Wally thought about all the time she had not laughed at Rayne's childlike sense of humor, and all of the times she had refused (not impolitely of course) going out with Rayne and Megan, opting instead for staying at the mountain in her solitude. Wally watched as she asked questions trying to pry answers from Robin that he clearly didn't have. _She must really love Rayne. _The idea of Artemis _loving _anything, even just as friends or like sisters, mystified Wally and he felt a smile spread across his face.

Artemis caught Wally's smile out of the corner of her eye. She was well aware of his staring, but she couldn't focus on that now. She looked at Robin knowing that his composure was the only thing keeping her from crying. _If he can be strong, I can._ She blinked hard trying to recall her tears but instead one slipped down her cheek. She moved immediately hiding the wet trail by using the back of her hand to 'scratch' her cheek again. She looked at Wally whose smile had disappeared as his eyes moved from hers to her cheek. Artemis stood quietly and looked at Robin who had continued explaining what had happened again to Conner and Megan who were undoubtedly looking for a clue as to where she went.

Artemis excused her self by gripping her bow to her chest and smiling weakly before speedily exiting the kitchen. Robin watched her leave and took this time to get out of the mountain while he still might have a chance of finding Rayne,

"Im going out to look for Rayne again." Robin stood and turned from his friends,

"Ill go with you Robin." Megan stood and Robin smiled sadly at her. Conner stood silently next to her and looked to Wally. Wally's mind was still on Artemis and he immediately felt guilty for spacing during such a terrible time. He shifted from foot to foot,

"ill get Artemis, she'll want to help." Megan and Robin nodded but Conner just stared. Wally looked at his feet turning from his friends, and offered,

"meet you there?" He didn't need an answer as he heard the door to the garage containing the Bio-Ship open and close.

Immediately Wally walked to the training room in search of Artemis. Wally walked slowly from section to section, finding not even a single arrow as evidence of her presence. Wally left the training room and walked to her bedroom. Although they did not live in the Mountain, it was equipped with enough rooms to house all of them in case of an emergency. He knocked once then pressed the button on the wall allowing the door to slide open.

Her room was light yellow and empty, save for a small bed and dresser containing a change of clothes. Wally walked from the room looking down the long hall both ways, listening for any sounds. Wally's ears were met by the faint beeping of Kaldur's heart rate machine and he walked towards the medical ward. He peered into the white room looking at his friend lying motionless in the small bed. Wally walked over standing next to Kaldur and looking at the Batman's last report, _Kaldur has woken up three times now and will be out of bandaging within the next week. _Wally smiled silently thanking no one in particular for the safety of his teammates.

He smiled down at his friends peaceful face and laughed lightly,

"I could draw on your face and you are so drugged up you wouldn't even know." Wally laughed again at the thought but soon his smile faded as he watched the rise and fall of Kaldur's chest,

"Seriously dude, get better soon." Wally knew pointlessness of talking to someone unconscious, but he had always gone to Robin and Kaldur for everything and seeing as both of then were so preoccupied at the moment Wally needed someone to joke with, the darkness of the past few days weighing him down more than anything had in a long time.

His thoughts were interrupted as Artemis' voice echoed through the large room,

"I talk to him too." Wally looked at her his eyes growing wide when he was met with her red puffy eyes. _Artemis never cries. _She shifted her eyes down cast and Wally looked away sensing her discomfort. She walked forward, neither one looking at the other and stood next to Wally.

Artemis could feel her eyes tearing up again as she looked at their leader and she bit her lip. Her mind raced with the millions of things she wanted to do and say, killing Joker was number one, but instead, against her nature, she turned resting her head on Wally's shoulder allowing the tears to slide freely from her eyes, wetting his shirt. She could feel Wally turn his head and stare at her and she hated herself for showing him of all people her emotions, but she stayed there, one hand gripping her bow, the other clutching his shirt weakly.

* * *

><p>Her we go... this chapter was a bit longer, and sorry sorry if it was slower, I felt the undying need to throw Wally and Artemis together for some weird reason… seriously though, just kiss and live happily ever after you two. Plus, Artemis cant hold it all in forever, she'd go crazy.<p>

Anyways, im rambling, but again im leaving town from tomorrow night to Monday night so ill try to get one more chapter out but if I don't, hope you enjoy!

Review pwease!


	9. Chapter 9

Phew I got one up…. Hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own them yattah yattah yattah butiwishidid…

* * *

><p>"shit im sorry." She didn't exactly know why she was apologizing to the redhead, but with it he turned completely, wrapping his arms comfortingly around her shoulders. Artemis dropped her bow pushing her face into his neck and sobbing, repeating her apology again and again.<p>

"don't be." Wally's voice was strong and she pulled her self against him and his seemingly concreteness.

Wally tightened his hold on the blonde and he stared down at her back, which shook in time with her sobs. He closed his eyes wondering how long she had held back from crying, how long she had pretended to not care about anything or anyone. In the moment he wanted nothing more than to help her, to tell her it was going to be alright, but he had no idea where to start. This was the girl who he had thought hated him, who had ridiculed every word that spilled from his mouth, and she was also the girl that he would, no matter what, still do anything for. He couldn't understand what she was apologizing for, but he eventually decided it was probably about everything that she had never apologized for, everything she had ever done or not done to anyone. Wally pulled away pushing her gently by the shoulders so that he could see her face.

Artemis looked at her feet her sight blurred with tears. She felt Wally's soft touch under her chin pulling her face up. She looked at his chin unable to meet his eyes, and he gently wiped her cheeks with his thumb,

"you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." She shook again desperately holding back more tears and looked at him. His shirt was wrinkled where she had gripped it and his shoulder and collar were wet with her tears. He wore that same small smile that infuriated her so much, but somehow it was different. She shook her head, _but I do Wally. I really am sorry. _

"Thank you Wally. Im okay now." Her voice caught on his name and she bit her lip breathing in deeply through her nose. She slid a shaky hand down her blonde ponytail pulling over her shoulder to the front. Wally's smile grew,

"anytime. So you wana help me look for Rayne?" she nodded and they turned from the medical room.

Wally smirked,

* * *

><p>"it will be faster." Artemis stared at him and growled,<p>

"not a chance." Wally groaned throwing his hands up,

"why do you have to be so stubborn." He turned from her a sly smile spreading across his face before he spun yanking her into his arms and taking off.

Artemis struggled violently against his hold as he ran carrying her bridal style towards Gotham. She kicked the air around her feet furiously. Wally's hold tightened and he leaned forward his face close to hers,

"you keep acting up and ill drop you." Artemis' eyes traveled from his face and to the ground, which was moving at a sickening speed below his feet. As if on instinct her arms wrapped around his neck and she hid her face in his chest suddenly to scared to move.

"if you drop me, ill kill you." She could feel Wally laugh and he hoisted her up in a more comfortable fashion for both of them.

"I wouldn't doubt that."

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days Later:<strong>

* * *

><p>Robin patrolled the outskirts of Gotham once again, every night he raced all around town with his team searching endlessly for their lost teammate. He thought about the last time he had seen Rayne on the roof, <em>four days ago. <em>

He cursed walking out of another empty ally. Where was she? Robin's heart doubled in speed as he saw a flash of dark run in to a known dead ended ally. He ran to the opening only to see a small homeless man digging through a dumpster. The man turned flashing Robin a toothless grin and Robin turned from the scene increasingly frustrated.

He ran off to another location with only her name drumming in his mind and heart.

* * *

><p>Rayne shook her head trying her best, she had been given Joker's concoction every ten hours and soon she would receive her next dose. Her mind was fuzzy as she stared that the dirty boy, her heart aching to make the frown that was ever plastered to his face disappear,<p>

"I've never been to a Carnival." She said as she watched as the boy let out a exasperated sigh and she continued,

"I don't understand… why are you mad at me Cole?" Cole grabbed her hand in both of his tiny ones,

"Rayne," she nodded looking into his familiar and teary eyes,

"you have to try to remember, don't let him take Robin from you." Rayne's mind made no connection but somewhere during his sentenced her stomach flipped and she pulled her hands back and held her head,

"I cant Cole, I don't know what you are talking about." Cole cried now, gripping her lose T shirt in his tiny fists and leaning his forehead against her shoudler,

"You have too, you have to save us." Rayne stayed still, her mind slowly putting one and one together,

"I promised." Cole shot up smiling at her break through. It had been three shots since she had last said anything about them breaking out and just hearing that gave him renewed hope. He sat up saying the only thing that truly tended to snap her mind back into even the slightest bit of focus,

"Robin." She blinked a few times not responding then a single tear splashed onto her shirt leaving a darker spot. She repeated his name over and over her head reeling in protest to the sudden remembrance.

She stood as the thick door opened again Joker's goons walking in with her next dose. They walked forward and she braced herself for their pounce. The first one, whom Joker and Harley both called Punch smiled walking forward his silence which used to intimidate Rayne now only infuriated her. She leapt off the bed and at his face her fingers outstretched like claws. Punch hurtled backwards as she punched his face using his abnormally large limbs and features to push her way onto his shoulders. He swiped at her moving much too swiftly for a man of his size, but she trusted her body and although her reaction times were slowed, she managed to evade most of his attempts at her. Once oh his shoulders Rayne launched herself off of him landing perfectly on the top of his head, sending his crashing to the floor. She spared a spit second to look over at Cole who was cowering on the bed his eyes on the unconscious clown. Rayne spun, her leg stretched out missing the other clown by mere centimeters. Rayne did not know the name of this one, but she hated him almost as much as she hated Joker. He had snuck into Cole's and her room late at light three times now, trying his luck with her. She shuddered as a smile stretched across his face; he had come so close once, even had her pinned, and if it wasn't for Cole who threw the lamp at his head… she knew he would have done the unimaginable to her.

Rayne let out a furious growl and ran for the man tackling him to the floor. He threw her off with a grunt and she looked to Cole,

"Run. Now!"

* * *

><p>Run my little baby run! #^#%^&amp;#%^ I have to much love for Artie and Wally at the moment…. They would just be so freaking cute together… makes me want to sing Disney songs and dance around my bed room…. ^^

And poor Rob, hes so lost… you time is coming my love, soon you will find her. I pinky promise.

Thanks for reading and until next Monday/Tuesday

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, my hotel has free Wi-Fi, lucky me, so I got to catch up on my Young Justice anddd,, HELLOO? Am I not the only one completely FREAKING out about Connor and Megan kissing? Like fangirly screams ftw… im pathetic. xD

* * *

><p>"Run. Now!"<p>

Cole jumped off the bed, scrambling for the open door and stopping looking at Rayne just as she kicked the large man in the nose. He fell thunderously, howling and holding his blood-smeared face. She flipped off of his shoulders and landed grabbing Cole's hand and sprinting down the hall.

Cole struggled to keep up with her impossibly fast pace and he watched the front door of the hotel grow closer and closer. He could hear Harley screaming for Joker and he forced his legs to move faster.

They burst thought the door, Rayne not slowing at all, and continued in an unfamiliar direction just trying to get further away. She could feel Cole's struggle to keep up and she slowed slightly as they ran into a public street, people everywhere staring at the two dirty kids, their faces a mixture of shock and pity. She searched for any sign of shelter and safety but was only met by the gasps and screams of the passerby's as she watched Joker emerge smiling. Harley, of course, was skipping right behind him, her joker hat bouncing with every step. Joker slowly clapped filling the now silent intersection with noise,

"You finally did it, took you a while though, I must say im disappointed, I thought you were better than that." Rayne threw Cole behind her and growled, sending Harley giggling. Rayne watched the white faced, dark lipped woman who had raised her flick her wrist sending a razor like playing card at Rayne's face. She ducked it easily. Her mind was quick in realizing that that was a distraction and she reacted instantaneously as something sharp hit her leg. She ripped out the needle before all of the green liquid could inject into her. and threw it to the floor, the glass shattering in a starburst of glittering fragments.

Rayne could feel her body go numb and she cursed waiting for the rest of her body to shut down but it didn't. She clenched and unclenched her fists on her own and smiled victoriously.

"not enough." She flung her self at Joker and whacked him in the ribs with her interlocked hands. He hobbled to the side and she heard Harley cackling behind her.

"here here baby. No need to be scared." She Rayne wasted no time hand springing over to the woman who was making her way towards Cole with a new syringe. Rayne flicked her foot up connecting with Harley's wrists and sending the glass needle shattering against the sidewalk just in time to see Joker pull out yet another.

This was not going to be easy.

* * *

><p>Robin ran down the busy street, the message from Batman still echoing through his head,<p>

_Rayne has been spotted fighting Joker at Gotham Time Square. I'll be there in a few minutes. _

Robin raced towards his location his heart keeping pace with his panicking mind. _I will not be too slow again. I will save her. _He pushed his body harder, violently weaving his way through the crowds, and dodging cars at intersections. He glanced at a street sign, _only one more block. _

He could see the panic on the people's faces as they ran from the square and he slowed down searching for a prime entry spot. He looked around a corner in time to see Rayne kick both Joker and Harley with such precision and expertise that even in her dirty pink t-shirt and denim shorts it was obviously her. Robin watched entranced, she looked so different, older in a way, wilder, her hair had definitely not grown noticeably in the past four days, however, it did seem girlier as it hung around her face and ears untidily.

Robin looked behind her noticing for the first time a cowering little boy who seemed unable to move as he watched Rayne with the same intensity. Robin ran from his place deciding his first task would be saving the little boy then helping Rayne. Batman was on his way and after that Rayne would be returning to the mountain safe and sound. Robin would make sure of it.

Rayne didn't notice the flash of red until it was behind her Cole's yelp in surprise as the teenage boy lifted him and ran off to a corner where he place him besides a newspaper stand. Rayne watched this from the corner of her eye confused at who this caped boy was.

There was a familiarity to the way he moved, his jet black hair, and black mask. She had a strong urge to yell for him, but his name escaped her mind. Fuzzy from the small dose of Joker Juice she fought furiously, unable to remember why she was fighting her mother and father like this in the first place.

Rayne shook her head forcing a few sensible thoughts into her head, _I need to win. _She picked up her pace darting from one clown to the other throwing punches and kicks whenever she could. She caught the eye of the strange black haired boy and he watched her, his mouth was moving but she heard nothing. He was fighting Joker and definitely had the upper hand as he easily sent Joker flying across the square. Rayne turned back to Harley who had melted away into the shadows of the alley and Rayne sped after her with single-minded determination.

Rayne heard the boy scream her name from behind her before she registered the blinking red light that was on the floor in front of her.

* * *

><p>OH god oh god oh god, im sorry but during this whole chapter I was watching the new episode of Young Justice over and over so sorry if its not as violent as it should be, my heart and mind are full of fluff and love right now.<p>

Anyways, Review please :)


	11. Chapter 11

*is still freaking out about M'Gann and Connor kissing… *

seriously though, some one get me something to hug to death xD

Disclaimer: only in my dreams if Young Justice even remotely mine. :(

* * *

><p>Rayne spun only taking one step before the ground below her feet shuddered and a thunderous boom rang through her ears. For a split second she had the strange sensation of flying, there was another noise that even surpassed the deafening explosion. It was blood curdling and high pitched and it took Rayne only a millisecond before she realized that the noise was coming from herself as she hurtled towards the wall of a building. She hit the wall with unimaginable force, her limp body sliding to the floor with a sickening thud. Her shirt and shorts were nearly burnt off and her leg sported a horrid looking burn. Robin could only stare wide eyed at her unmoving body that was contorted in an unnatural pose. Robin ran forward leaving the smiling Joker behind and skidded to a stop dropping to the floor next to her. He could hear nothing as he stared at her, her face black with soot and blood.<p>

"no." he scooped her up carefully and pulled her into his arms staring at her face. He wiped the ash from her cheeks gently repeating himself over and over his voice growing more desperate every time. He looked up when a small hand gripped what was left of Rayne's shirt and saw the little boy he had moved only minutes before. The boy's eyes were as pained as his own and tears left clean streaks down his face.

"Ra-rayne?" Robin's heart sunk at the little boy's voice, which was weak and shaky. Robin looked back at Rayne's still face; with her eyes closed she looked like she was sleeping. He curled around her, the little boy standing, wide eyed, with his hands clenched at his chest, to shell shocked to move. Robin crushed Rayne's body against his own tears flowing down his cheeks. He looked to the sky to see Batman staring at him his face aggrieved.

Batman walked to his son who held the girl's body as if his life depended on it. Bruce's heart wrenched at the sobs that sounded from both the boys. Dick finally looked up and he stared blankly at him tears dripping off his chin,

"help." The dark knights stomach dropped at the utter anguish that was Dick's voice. He nodded leaning down and pulling the seemingly dead girl into his arms. Batman looked to the little boy who reached his hand out towards Rayne, still frozen in his place,

"come on." His voice was demanding, forcing both Robin and the boy to follow him. Robin stared at the caped back of Batman completely shut off to the world. _Too slow, too slow. _Robin stared at his gloved hands that were shaking so violently he didn't know how he had held Rayne in the first place. _S-shes gone. _Just the thought forced Robin's mind into a frenzy and he struggled to walk grabbing his father's blurred figure for support. Robin's head snapped into focus when suddenly Batman gasped, ripping from Robin's hold and racing towards the car. Robin close on his heels shot him a desperately questioning look and the Batman responded, his voice fast,

"I've got a pulse, not much, but a pulse." Robin tumbled landing painfully on his knees, the gravel of the street ripping into his gloves. He looked at Batman's thumb that was still pressed to Rayne's neck and he leapt up, sprinting toward the car after is father.

_A pulse. A pulse. A pulse. _

The thought drummed through his head in time with his racing heart, making it hard to focus when Batman placed Rayne back in his lap once inside the car. The boy sat in the seat behind them his face a mixture of fear and confusion but Robin didn't have the sense to explain. Instead he wrapped his arms around Rayne's tiny form and pressed his ear to her chest listening to the tiny, weak, thrumming of her heart.

_Not much, but a pulse. _

* * *

><p>It had been a total of 24 days since Rayne had been found, and for a while, things didn't look good.<p>

Robin never left the chair outside of her private medical room and Cole never left Robin's side. Rayne had been in a medically induced coma for the first week while her body was ridded of all traces of Joker's concoction, but even after being declared clean and un-drugged Rayne still had not awaken.

Batman had come as much as possible to check on her and had given Red Tornado 24/7 access to her room, however, all team members including Robin were not allowed in at all. Robin waited until Batman finally emerged from the room sealing the door tightly behind him. Cole leapt up from his place on the ground and Robin looked up expectantly,

"no change." Both of the boys sunk back down into their places and Batman walked off, pausing and turning just as he was about to disappear around a corner,

"Robin, a word?" Robin immediately shot out of his chair and followed his father around the bend,

"yeah?" Batman turned to his son pulling off his mask to reveal the billionaire beneath.

"Rayne's brainwaves are decreasing at a worrying rate, im afraid when she wakes up she may not be entirely the same." Robin looked unfazed as he processed the information,

"entirely not the same how?" Bruce gripped Dick's shoulder and looked into his son's eyes,

"she may not remember much, the mixture of trauma and Joker's serum has some unintentional side affects, for example that boy back there, Cole, he doesn't remember a thing about his family, while he has only been missing just over a month." Robin stepped backwards shaking his head defiantly,

"she'll remember. She has too." Bruce slipped his mask back over his face just as Wally walked around the corner followed by Megan. The entire team had been around Rayne's room more than they had been away from it. Surprisingly Artemis had been around the most, staying only for short times before she ran off to train or yell at Wally. The rest of the team came and went at almost regular intervals, talking with Robin about how she was and bringing him and Cole food. Cole had taken a liking to Megan and was more than willing to eat anything she had conjured up, but he never left Robin's side, afraid that he would miss Rayne.

Batman melted into the shadows leaving Robin to his thoughts and his two friends who stood silently in front of him. He turned and walked back, offering his chair to Cole who eagerly jumped up on it and smiled to Megan.

* * *

><p>Mehh I was going to make it gory-er but its 3 in the morning, im eating Fruit Loops, and im in a nasty pull out bed in a even nastier hotel, so whatever.<p>

Hope you liked it! I know it was a really random place to end a chapter but if in a matter of seconds I expect ill be face down drooling on my keyboard because I fell asleep.

Sooo review? Tehe?


	12. Chapter 12

A word from the wise:

With sufficient thrust, pigs fly just fine.

What's that? You want more of my infinite knowledge? Well here have some XD:

Therapy helps, but screaming obscenities is cheaper.

Just some fun But in all seriousness folks, I don't own the Younge Justies (plural for Justice? Lawls.)

* * *

><p>Megan walked forward returning the smile and kneeling in front of Cole,<p>

"so sweetie, how's our little Rayne." Cole's smile grew and his head bobbed happily, his voice full of pride,

"ive been here the whole time, and she's the same." His voice wavered towards the end and Robin clasped a hand on the boy's back, his voice strong,

"not for long, she'll wake up soon just watch. Rayne's stronger than you'd think." Cole smiled up at Robin and nodded again,

"Robin you should have seen her beat up those too clowns!" his voice filled with the excitement a six year should have as he explained the story for the thousandth time using his whole body and added sound effects. Robin smiled slightly and Wally laughed, Megan who was much better at acting excited after hearing the story countless times gasped and ahh'ed at just the right moments fueling Cole's enthusiasm.

Wally laughed along with Megan as Cole threw his arms down symbolizing the fall of the first clown. He looked to Robin whose attitude changed from light to a deep depression as he stared at Rayne's closed door. Wally clapped his hand on Cole's back causing the boy to pause and look up,

"hey Megan, didn't you want to teach Cole how to cook so that he could give Rayne homemade cookies when she woke up?" Cole's eyes lit up and Megan looked to Wally confused. He returned a wink and she stood taking Cole's hand,

"Hello Megan! I totally forgot, come on Cole." She pulled Cole quickly from the hallway leaving Wally alone with his best friend,

"Rob," Robin looked away slumping down in the chair, Wally continued,

"hey- Rob-" Robin looked up and smiled,

"Wally I know what you are going to say, ive heard it all before, 'shell be fine, she will wake up soon, she's strong, she wont remember yo-" Robin stopped short his eyes growing wide, why had he let that slip? On normal terms he would have kept that to himself, if he didn't believe it there was no reason for someone else too. Wally stepped forward his voice questioning,

"she wont remebe-" Robin stood up and stared at his friend almost ripping off his signature glasses just to show him the intensity in his eyes,

"she. will. remember." Wally just nodded and stepped back again, rocking on his heels. He looked at his best friend and could practically feel the despair and depression rolling off him in waves,

"Rob, lets play a video game, or go out, you need some fresh air." Robin stared at Wally blankly, his voice emotionless,

"no thanks." Wally sighed and ran a hand through his fiery hair,

"ok." Wally gave up sliding to the floor his back to the wall,

"ill just have to sit here and talk to you then." Wally watched as the corner of Robin's mouth turned up in a slight smile and he grinned continuing,

"so you ever going to take off those glasses?" Wally knew the answer but he loved asking the question,

"not a chance." Wally pouted dramatically,

"come on gimme a hint, even a tiny one?" he pinched his fingers close together his grin growing. Robin looked at his friend and laughed lightly,

"ok here's a hint-" Wally sat up his eyes brightening with interest and Robin continued his own smile growing,

"I have dark hair." Wally groaned and slumped back down against the wall glaring at Robin,

"funny." Robin laughed at his friend's disappointment and for a moment forgetting all about what was behind the locked door. For a while Wally and Robin joked and talked Robin trying anything to get his mind off of Rayne. After a very unsuccessful ten minutes Robin gave up and looked to Wally who had apparently just asked his a question he didn't quite catch, his voice going grave,

"wally-" Wally's smile instantly faded with Robin's serious tone and he nodded slightly listening as Robin continued, his voice worried,

"Batman says Rayne will most likely have amnesia, whether is permanent or temporary is still unknown. I-I don't want to believe him, but since when is Batman wrong?" Wally watched his friend slump over in a defeated looking hump and he walked over. Wally hesitated, something about Robin's posture just screamed don't touch me. Wally stepped backwards staring at the locked door of the hospital room. Frustration filled Wally and he fought back the urge to punch the wall, clenching his fists tightly at his side, _this stupid door is keeping Robin from her, its not Joker keeping him, not Harley, but a door. _

Deep down Wally knew that seeing Rayne laying there unresponsive could possibly worsen Robin's depression, but seeing him in the small padded chair, his head in his hands Wally couldn't think of a worse.

"lets go." Robin's head snapped up and he stared at Wally in disbelief as he gripped the handle to Rayne's room,

"Wally, I c-cant, Batman-" Wally's eyes narrowed to slivers and his voice was cold,

"Batman nothing, ive heard that people who are in a coma can still hear anyone talking to them, I was just thinking, maybe if she hears you-" Wally stopped mid sentence, giving Robin no time to react as his hand started vibrating creating only a blurred image as it slipped through the door. He pulled back, his hand slowing and jerked the handle downwards, the door swinging open. Robin continued to stare not only at Wally's break through in fazing through solid objects but now also into the dimly lit room. He walked in silently his best friend close behind him.

Robin had pictured what Rayne might have looked like a thousand and one times during her time spent behind that closed door, and thankfully she looked better than most of his nightmarish imaginings. Robin walked to the edge of her bed looking down at the sleeping girl. His longing to see her smile and wake up was almost more than he could bear and he had to fight with himself just to keep his hands steady. She had more than enough machines hooked up to her and Robin could hear the white noise around him, consisting of the humming of the fan, the different toned beeps and notifications from the dozens of machines all through out the room, and the deep and even breathing that came from her as if she truly was only asleep.

Robin focused on the Heart monitors sound as it beeped in time with her heart, his mind rang with each beep his own heart beat suddenly matched it. He looked to Wally who seemed to read his best friends mind as he turned from the scene walking briskly out of the room.

Robin dragged the rolling chair from its place at the desk and sat in to next to Rayne's bed. He studied her face and the gentle curve of her cheeks and throat, the way both of her slender arms were laying at her sides, palms up. He watched her for a long time memorizing the way her black hair curled slightly at the ends, falling gently across her forehead. He reached out, hesitating for a second, and brushed his fingers lightly across her forehead pulling her soft hair to the side, he dragged his finger down, tracing her cheekbones, pausing at the edge of her mouth. He sighed miserably, pulling his hand away slowly, and rested his head on his interlocked fingers. To an outsider Robin considered he must have looked like he was praying, however, in reality he was searching for something to say to her, anything.

Before entering the room Robin had thought of endless things to ask her, tell her, apologize for, bit now sitting here, next to her, Robin couldn't think of anything to say. He swallowed hard, his throat feeling impossibly dry. He reached out, lacing his fingers with hers. He watched as her unresponsive hand did not react to his touch and his heart ached in an almost physically painful way. His hold on her hand tightened and he said the only thing that he wished she were awake to hear,

"im sorry." His voice came out as a whisper and he repeated himself again and again squeezing her hand lightly. Robin could feel his eyes growing heavy as he was threatened with sleep. He stared at his hand clasped around hers, his eyes never leaving them even as his eyes fluttered closed, sending him drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p>Gah, nothing incredible in this chapter sorry. :

Makes me sad though, I was listening to Florence and The Machine the entire time while writing this.

If you don't know them, then look them up, where do you live? Under a rock? Justkiddingbutreally.

But everyone right now look up their song: Shake it Up. I just may die of love for this song. End of story.

Review?

For some reason I always think of a cow while I type the word Review… so ReMOO?

Don't ask, im crazy.


	13. Chapter 13

Mwah! I love Marceline's voice from Adventure Time. I want to steal it! Tehehe, is it possible to be jealous of a cartoon vampire? I guess so.

Anyways in case you hadn't heard, Young Justice isn't mine bro.

* * *

><p>Batman walked in to the mountain silently and maneuvered his way through the familiar tunnels towards the Medical Bay. He stopped only momentarily when he saw the door standing open. He stalked into the room ready to lecture Robin about disobeying direct orders when the scene that was displayed in front of him stopped him dead in his tracks. Robin had his hand in Rayne's, his head laying on the edge of her cot face down. By the even and slow rise and fall of his chest Batman concluded that he must have fallen asleep and he allowed himself a small sad smile before he walked over and placed his hand on Robin's back.<p>

Robin woke with a start his mind foggy from his dreamless sleep. He looked around almost surprised to see that his hand had remained in Rayne's. He looked up at Batman who stood over Robin, looking down over Rayne. Robin almost started by apologizing but soon realized that the expression that Batman wore was not one of anger but that of pity. Robin sucked in a lungful of sterile tasting air and stood running a hand through his hair.

Batman checked all of her vitals, pleased when he saw that nothing had changed. He turned to his son and looked behind him, no one was there.

"Richard, I moving Rayne to Gotham Hospital." It was always easier to tell Robin shocking news by using his real name, but this time it seemed to have no effect. Robin gasped anger flashing in his eyes,

"What?" his voice was dripping in disbelief and Batman could see clearly that his son thought he must have gone crazy. He held up a gloved hand to silence his son, who did, and continued,

"if she does wake up not remembering anything, it is best she wakes up in a place that she will have less questions and will be less of a liability." Robin almost chocked on his words as he spat them out,

"what? Now you don't trust her? she's been part of the team long en-" Batman cut him off, careful not to raise his voice,

"I trust Rayne, but we don't know if it will be Rayne who wakes up." Robin seemed to freeze as he finished his explanation and he gave a stiff nod before bolting out of the room.

* * *

><p>Robin walked through the white hallway his nose crinkling. He had never liked Hospitals for some reason, maybe it was the fact that each door held another tragic story behind it, or maybe it was that it always seemed so clean and white but even behind all the bleach and cleaning products he could still smell the sick and dying. Robin had been to her room more times than he could count. He watched as she laid in the white bed a large window framing a rainy day in Gotham. He sat in the chair across from her bed as always and watched the busy streets below. With her heart monitor being the only noise in the room, Robin jumped as the door opening filled the room with a slightly displeasing sound. Robin looked up lazily to see a tall nurse walk in clutching a clipboard to her chest. She smiled faintly at him. He knew very little about this woman, other than her name was Adeline, and she had been directed by Batman to watch Rayne's brain function throughout the day and night<p>

Robin had only talked to her a few times and he could remember the mouse like voice she possessed. She smiled again walking over to the window after her check up was done. She stared gloomily out over Gotham. Robin watched her, she was a beautiful girl with a sheet of white blonde hair that fell down her back and bright blue eyes. He lips were full and red however Robin doubted she wore any lipstick. She was tall and skinny and for some reason her lab coat complimented her shape. Robin looked away and back at Rayne, completely uninterested in the woman. Robin could feel Adeline's gaze land on him and she cleared her throat. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and she spoke,

"Uh, terrible weather huh?" Robin had to hold back a fit of laughter at her attempt of small talk. He knew she felt bad for him, he could see it in the way she looked at him, but he had no interest in talking about the weather. He smiled a her pleasantly but deep down he knew it must have looked forced.

"yeah, so how is she?" the girls face dropped slightly as she answered him,

"Batman may be right in that she wont remember much." Robin tuned her out, everyone's answers were always the same and he no longer wanted to hear them. He cursed himself for even asking and he closed his eyes. He stayed that way for a long time until he heard the faint click of the door closing. He sat up looking around the room rewarded with it being now empty. On any normal day Robin would have never ignored her to the extent of her leaving the room, but this was not a normal day. Rayne had been expected to wake up any day now and he grew more anxious with every passing minute.

'_You hear her make any noise and you better be out of the room faster than Wally or the Flash.'_

Robin groaned at the memory of what Batman had told him only that morning. He was forbidden to see Rayne when she awoke and he knew there was good reason behind it. He paced the small room his hands behind his head. He thought of her waking up and not remembering his face or name. The thought nearly sent him to the floor as his knees shook violently.

After another hour of sitting and watching Robin left the room quietly, sending his version of a prayer to wherever prayers went in this depressing place. _Just keep her safe, if that means her not knowing who I am ever again, do it. _The reality of his prayer hit him and he stumbled down the long hallway, which seemed endless.

* * *

><p>Poor Rob, I dunno this was another really, slow chapter and for that I am sorry….<p>

Im thinking of putting up chapter 14 tonight as well just cause it is so boring, eh who knows. If I get it done it will be posted, if not. Well whatever.

Review :3


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah I did it chapter 14 folks: Enjoy!

yeah yeah YJ isnt mine meehhh

* * *

><p>Robin Ran from his room, nearly forgetting his sunglasses as he ripped his shoes on and sprinted towards the garage. He threw himself at a regular motorcycle clambering onto it clumsily. He flew through the night his eyes stinging.<p>

His phone was slipping precariously out of the pocket of his jeans, the screen still lit with the message from Bruce,

**Rayne is waking up. **

He felt strange on the motorcycle, it wasn't his and he had to trust in his reflexes during the first few turns as this motorcycle slid much easier.

Robin sprinted into the hospital fighting back the nausea he felt and ran towards her room. Adeline was standing outside, her lips pushed together in a small line. Robin nearly toppled over a rolling cot as he rounded the corner and she spun cutting him off from the door. Robin stared at her anger flaring up; she looked at him with an enormous amount of pity and raised her hand. She hesitated for a moment before dropping her hand as if rethinking consoling the boy now. Instead she just said what Batman had instructed,

"Rayne does not remember you." Robin's could feel the icy realization flow through him, threatening to shatter his entire body. He looked at his hands still trying to push what she had said out of his head,

"i-I d-don't-" his voice caught and he shook his head the anger retuning,

"NO! she will remember, just let me see her!" he knew that he sounded desperate but he didn't care. He tried to push past the nurse no longer listening to her as she yelled at him to step backwards and repeated Batman's rule about him not being allowed to see her.

Robin stopped as the door flew open, Batman blocking any view inside. He closed it quietly behind him and looked down at Robin, his face grim. He looked to the nurse and carefully avoided saying any of Robin's names,

"She doesn't remember much." His voice was strong and Robin knew that this was what he had expected. Robin knew that if he talked now his voice would be weak and small but he had to know,

"what does she remember?" even to himself he sounded pleading and he could see Adeline's face grow sad along with Batman's as he answered him,

"Her parents are both gone, she remembers a brother of some sort, I figure she means Cole, and that she and him are both orphaned." Robin sucked in a short breath. The ground below his feet seemed to spin and he felt arms grab his shoulders but it didn't matter, he was gone. Robin watched the rest of the nights events from outside of his body. He watched Batman shake him, could even feel it, but he had gone rigid staring straight ahead. _This has to be a nightmare. Ill wake up. She'll be there. _But no matter what he told himself he still knew it wasn't true.

He had lost her to Joker, and he knew the chances of ever getting her back were impossibly small.

Robin fell to the floor, but he didn't cry like he thought he would have, he didn't even make a sound. He just stared. Stared at the speckled white linoleum tiled floor, stared at his still hands, stared at his shadow.

He just stared.

* * *

><p>Rayne sat up her head clearing from what felt like the best nights sleep she had ever gotten. Her mind felt light, clear, something that seemed a bit odd but she couldn't think of why it would be.<p>

At first she was scared, she had had no idea where she was or why, but after a very large man with a very strange taste in costume talked to her she got the whole story. She had been in a coma, from what she had no recollection, she was an orphan and had a brother, or was he just a friend?

Rayne rubbed her temples gently with her fingers. She watched as the rain outside slid silently down the window to her room. She pulled the thin covers from over her and hopped out of the bed. She struggled to keep her balance and she walked, one hand on the wall for balance, over to the window. She pressed her warm forehead against the cold glass. She stared as the glass around her fingers fogged up from her body heat and she sighed.

_I am an orphan_

_I might have a brother_

_My parents- _she paused a sick feeling running through her- _my parents are gone._

_My name is Rayne _

She thought hard about what she remembered, no last name came to mind but for some strange reason it didn't bother her. Every time she thought of her parents she felt as if she were going to throw up. _Maybe something terrible happened to them _she froze in fear, _or maybe they were what was terrible. _Her mind protested to her over thinking and she sat down in a chair across from her bed. It was probably the most uncomfortable chairs in the world and she squirmed wondering idly who could possibly sit in it for a long period of time. After a while of no doctors or nurses entering the room Rayne changed into an outfit that the bat guy had left for her. She felt odd accepting the clothes from someone she had never met before, however, they somehow felt right, like they had already been hers and he was just returning them. She pushed the crazy thoughts from her head as she pulled the soft cotton of her shirt over her head. She walked to the small mirror looking at herself for the first time. She pushed her hair out of her face and frowned, biting her lip; it was long, too long. It curled at the ends and ticked her forehead uncomfortably. Other than that she looked fine. Her arms were bruised from where the IV had been inserted but that would heal. Her left arm had what might have been a burn some time ago on it but she didn't remember the story or how it had gotten there so she pushed the thought out of her head, heading for the door.

Rayne turned the door handle and pulled it open only to come face to face with a scene she didn't understand at all. There was the weird man dressed as a bat standing over what looked like a boy who was kneeling on the floor, slumped over in a devastating way. She looked to the nurse who had been there while the costumed man had talked to her and she blinked her eyes wide. The woman hurried to Rayne grabbing her arm and looking her up and down,

"how are you? You really shouldn't be up. You need rest." Rayne smiled at the nurse,

"but I feel fine." The boy on the ground's head snapped up as she spoke and she stared into his bright blue eyes. One hand was pressed to the floor in a fist, the other gripping what looked like sunglasses? Rayne averted her eyes no longer able to handle the anguish that seemed to leak out of every pore on the boy's body. She looked back to the nurse who too looked distressed as if a hope of hers had been crushed. Rayne sputtered confused and the Bat man turned worry thick in his voice,

"you feel fine?" Rayne nodded weakly still trying to come to a conclusion to why everyone was acting so strangely, _maybe someone they all knew died. _The man straightened up,

"ill bring you to your house." Rayne stiffened looking to the nurse for any sign or reason that she should not go with the man but the nurse just nodded her expression never changing. Rayne followed the man outside and waited while he drove the car to the overhang to pick her up. She looked back still able to see the boy on the floor. He seemed to be frozen like that staring at nothing. Her heart panged with a sadness that racked her body sending her knees wobbling. She held onto a bench just as a long black car swerved around the corner stopping directly in front of her. The top slid off and she jumped in next to the man.

For a while they swerved from street to street in silence, Rayne only daring random glances at the bat behind the wheel. She huffed and leaned her forehead against the dark glass of the window watching the lights of the city fly by dizzyingly. It was Batman who finally broke the silence,

"Rayne." She looked over at him her eyes blank,

"how do you feel? Do you remember any thing?" she shook her head her eyes now questioning,

"what do you mean, am I supposed to remember something?" Batman returned to looking forward, his frown deepening,

"no, if you do it would be nice, but don't worry about it right now." Rayne shrugged. Something about his answer tugged at her mind making her want to pry for more information, but she figured questioning a man bat was probably something you shouldn't do.

The car stopped in front of a tall apartment style looking brick building, above in cracking red paint read the very depressing sign,

**Miss Mansion's Home for Children**

* * *

><p>Aww after all of that she wake up and has no idea who Robin is…. Poor baby.<p>

Yeah I honestly have no pre-made up story line for this, I mean I know where I kinda want it to go, and I know how its ending but seriously it has been last minute decisions for this entire chapter, so hope you like it!

( like I wasn't even sure if id make her forget Robin, or that he would be there when she left the hospital, or that she was going to live in an orphanage/foster home )

hopefully this was a bit less boring for you to read!

Review :)


	15. Chapter 15

Heads up, you meet Maisey in this chapter and while I really don't care how you pronounce it I guess ill tell you how I do. (Maisey= Maze-E ) or I guess you could pronounce it Macy but yeah.

Them supahheroes isn't myne. ^^

* * *

><p>Rayne had known that she was orphaned, and probably had stayed here before her accident, however, walking into the dark creaking house seemed completely wrong. <em>Is my memory that bad that I cant even remember my home? <em>She walked forward, following the tall dark figure clutching her hands together.

An old woman stared at them from the end of the hallway nodding lightly and gesturing for Rayne to follow. Rayne looked to the bat man,

"thanks for the ride." he nodded sending her off. She watched as he walked back to the car, looking over his shoulder more than once, like he was waiting for her to say something more, but she just didn't know what.

Rayne followed the silent lady wondering if she was someone Rayne had known well or not,

"Miss Mansion?" the woman looked at Rayne from the side and her cracked lips curled up in a creepy smile,

"call me Maisey dear." Rayne nodded, _Maisey. _The name rang no bells and Rayne felt bad for the woman.

"I sorry if I don't remember much-" the woman stopped abruptly pushing a squeaky door open. Inside lay a dirty mattress covered in white sheets, the room smelled old and dusty and Rayne sneezed.

"no need to apologize sweetie, just get some rest." Rayne nodded entering the room. She turned just as Maisey gave her another creepy smile and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Batman walked into the mountain looking for Cole. Rayne had remembered the little boy so it was safe to let him live with her, if he wanted of course. He walked through the strangely silent house, skirting around corners. He found Cole along with the rest of the team standing in the training room. He walked forward and looked at the team,<p>

"where's Robin." Megan squeaked, her cheeks streaked with tears. Batman glanced over the group, all of whom wore their emotions clearly on their faces. He paused his eyes widening at the tears that rolled down Artemis's cheeks as well. Kaldur stepped forward. He had gotten out of the infirmary some time ago, but he still was on crutches and his lower back still bandaged,

"he's in his room, no one can get through to him." Batman nodded then turned to Cole again,

"Rayne remembers you, would you like to stay here or live with her?" Cole's teary eyes lit up and he smiled looking to Megan who gave him a quick thumbs up and a weak smile.

"I wana see Rayne." His voice was excited and he bounded after Batman as they left the training room and the team. Batman stopped at Robin's room, hesitating before he left, not wanting to bother the grieving boy, He took Cole and started walking again, heading back to Miss Mansion's.

* * *

><p>Robin was moving about his room like a puppet. He had no control of his motions as he lay on his bed, then the chair, then on the floor. He slid his head to the side looking under his bed. He eyes were caught by something rectangular and hidden by the shadows. He reached under pulling out the worn shoebox. His heart pinched as he debated opening it.<p>

The lid slid off and he stared at its contents, the old Batarang, the pile of photos containing Rayne and Harley. Robin knew that the pictures should have made him sick, but looking at her smiling, the way her cheeks pushed up into her eyes as she laughed, his heart just ached more. He placed the box and its content on the floor and stood. _Shes happy right now, shes alive, you need to move on. _

He walked to the door of his room and pulled it open. He walked around the mountain trying to clear his mind. She was happy. Right? She had Cole. She had to be. He ran into Connor and gasped,

"hey- sorry-" Connor looked down at Robin who had seemed to be thinking intensely right before he ran into him.

"its ok." Robin smiled and moved on, it was surprisingly hard to pretend he was fine and he rushed to the training room, looking for a place to just pull himself back together again.

No one was in the room and he set to work straight away running the length of if and launching himself off of anything, performing graceful flips and perfect landings.

If anything could get him to feel better, it was training.

* * *

><p>Rayne tossed and turned her mind screaming at her to wake up.<p>

_She ran from the dark house just as it exploded, she spun around fear filling every bone in her body, there was laughter,_

_Who was laughing? _

_It grew louder and closer splitting into two distinctive laughs that sent shivers down her spine. She spun again catching a flash of red and then everything was black. She walked through the abyss looking for any sign of light when a large mouth streaked with what looked like red lipstick appeared smiled down at her. Laughter echoing through her head. _

Rayne woke panting, sweat sticking her shirt to her body. She held her forehead in her hands for a long while, _just a dream just a dream just a dream. _She had had this dream every night since she left the hospital and it was always the same thing. She woke up feeling terrible like she was forgetting something very important, or that she had to run. It always took her while to get over it. Cole, who ended up not being her brother just a 6 year old she knew well, had noticed her lack of sleep and had come very close to telling her something, but then he always changed the subject.

Rayne sighed; pushing her recently cut hair from her forehead and jumped out of bed.

Rayne knew it that the school year had started some time ago but that didn't mask her surprise when she received the letter asking her to attend Gotham High School on a full scholarship provided by a Mr. Bruce Wayne. She threw one of her few outfits on and hurried down the hall that led to the door. Cole was running after her his face filled with his gap toothed smile.

Rayne ran out of the house and down the crumbling stairs. She spun waiving to Cole who bounced joyfully on the stairs waving back like a maniac. Rayne laughed and turned and walked towards her new school. She had no recollection if she had ever attended a school before but that didn't hinder her excitement. Rayne pushed back the ever-present feeling of forgetfulness and pushed forward, a smile on her face.

_Time to start over. _

* * *

><p>Kinda getting close to the end, maybe not. This Story is a whole helluva lot longer than I had intended it to be. It was supposed to be shorter than the first one, but whatever, I guess subconsciously I don't want to end their story.<p>

Any whoody doody doo Review!


	16. Chapter 16

I needed a thinking cap for this one, so naturally, im wearing a peter pan hat as I write this… just thought you might want to know my choice in style. xD… next time it's a Finn hat.

Yup yup yup YJ isn't mine. *tear tear*

* * *

><p>Robin had begged Bruce to allow Rayne to attend Gotham High, he went there along with Megan, Connor, and Wally, but of course they didn't know that. He had told Bruce that it was because he wanted to keep an eye on her, that it was a safer, easier way to check up on her, and finally he agreed.<p>

Robin had arrived at the school early, standing at the front gate, in hopes of seeing her arrive but when the bell rang he turned from the gate, walking in. Here he was Richard Wayne, Bruce Wayne's adoptive son. A kid that was ahead in school by two years, also known as a nerd. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and pushed through the crowded hallway. Rayne was in his grade, but Batman had made sure that she shared no classes with him or anyone else. Robin knew the obvious reasons behind this move, but still had hated him for it.

Robin ripped the books from his locker shutting it and turned walking down the hallway once more towards Trigonometry. He slumped in his chair next to the window and looked down just catching sight of a small girl running through the school gates, she had spiky short black hair and wore faded jeans with a simple t shirt. Robin sat up suddenly his desk squealing in response. He looked around the room. Most of the kids sat staring at him, a few snickering. _Great. _He slid further in his chair than before ignoring the rest of the class.

The rest of the day Robin saw not even a hint of Rayne as he maneuvered his way through his classes.

Back at the mountain Batman reminded them all to steer clear of Rayne no matter what, if anyone slipped anything to her, or said anything she may relapse as her mind tried to remember. He had said:

'if she remembers it has to be on her own power.' Robin frowned as Megan talked about how she saw Rayne during every passing period, and smiled saying that Rayne had already slipped into a group of friends.

"yeah they are all really nic-" Robin stood up plastering an only semi-believable smile on his face,

"sorry guys, im going to go train." He walked out of the room and Megan stared sadly after him. Wally turned as well to Artemis,

"wanna go get some pizza?" she looked at him through narrowed eyes, however, somehow as if it was some cosmic joke, Artemis had to admit that pizza with Wally didn't sound all that bad. She nodded and Wally looked around to Kaldur Connor and Megan,

"any other takers?" everyone shook their heads, Kaldur standing,

"actually, I have to go out for a bit, Aquaman called for me." They all nodded and he followed Wally and Artemis out of the room.

Megan slumped in her chair. Seeing Rayne, one of her best friends and not being allowed to even say hi was a lot harder than she would have thought it would be and pulled her hand through her hair, then letting it fall limply into her lap. She stared forward, knowing that Connor was right next to her, but she had nothing to say. She nearly jumped when his hand slid into hers and she snapped into focus, looking at their hands and then at him. He was looking directly at her. She could feel herself blush and she looked away, _He probably doesn't know what holding hands even means. _She felt his grip on her tighten and she looked up again, meeting his eyes with hers. Time seemed to slow as he leaned forward, but her mind raced ahead, _what-what is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? _Her heart fluttered noisily and she leaned forward as well, Behind her she heard a short in take of breath, she spun her eyes wide.

Robin Stalled for only a second, Megan's surprised look jolted him out of his shock. He smiled a little and left the room without a word, hoping that he hadn't ruined the moment. Robin was happy for them, but seeing them so obviously in love made his heart slow to a painful beat. He groaned once he got into his room and threw himself on the bed. He wanted nothing more than to go to Rayne's orphanage and try desperately to get her to remember. Robin played the scene over in his head,

He would run into her room, and seeing him would jolt her memory.

_No she has already seen me at the hospital, it wouldn't work. _

He would run into her room and yell for her, she would come around and ask him who he was and once he said their story she would remember everything.

Robin paused his heart sinking, _she would remember EVERYTHING. _He had not thought about this before. Rayne had gone through so many traumas with Joker and Harley's torture. What if it was best that she didn't remember all of that, lived happily in her ignorance. Robin sat up knowing that it was true.

_I wont remind her, or try too. She's happier this way, ill do it for her, even if it means ill never get to talk to her again. _

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Rayne woke again throwing her hand to her moist forehead. She groaned and pushed her self groggily off the bed, the dim alarm clock notifying her that it was only 3:45 im the morning. She cursed quietly and padded out of her room and towards the kitchen. She winced as she pulled the fridge door open, the blinding light pooling out into the room. She grabbed what was left of her dinner and threw it on the table.<p>

Rayne sat silently her head in her hands staring down at the cold food. She looked up dragging her hands across her eyes, _why me? Why is it always the same dream? _

Rayne had suffered from the nightmare every night and every night it ended with the same thing. Laughter.

She shuddered at the memory and pulled her knees to her stomach. It had grown infinitely worse in the past two weeks sending her stomach heaving whenever she woke up. She had lost weight recently, not being able to eat before going to sleep because of the fear she would throw it all up. She pushed the untouched food from her sight, suddenly feeling nauseous. Tomorrow she had school and then it was back here again, to do Miss Mansion's impossibly long list of chores. _I swear if a person could get in trouble for Child Labor, shed be it. _Rayne smiled at the thought of Maisey behind bars.

Rayne and Maisey almost got along at the beginning, but as soon as Maisey saw Cole, Rayne knew she would hate her. Cole had run in behind Batman all smiles and energy and Rayne had returned it. It had felt so good to remember something perfectly, even his gapped teeth were etched into her memory. She had run forward pulling him into her arms, he was laughing and crying and Rayne joined him, for some reason she felt as if a thousand pounds had been lifted of her shoulders. Maisey on the other hand did not take well to the happy boy and, as soon as Batman had left, sent him to his room for being too loud, later making him clean the kitchen after all of the children left it as if a bomb went off. Rayne had complained that he was only six but Maisey wouldn't hear of it,

'All children must learn their place.'

It was then and there that Rayne had decided never to like the old woman again. She stayed up late with Cole, talking and cleaning. It wasn't all bad, they had talked about how she was and what he had been doing. He had told her he was staying with some friends of his while she was in the hospital, but when she asked who he just shrugged,

"people you wouldn't remember."

Rayne stood from her place at the table and walked back to her room, drawing the curtains back to reveal the sleeping city below. She could hear the faint sound of car alarms and honking, but by now it had turned into sort of a lullaby that usually worked in sending her back to sleep. She sat there curled up in a ball looking out the window, but she never grew tired.

* * *

><p>Mehh can I just smack her in the head until she remembers? :o, no I could never… or could i?<p>

Anyways, sorry that I upload so late at night, its just the only time im free to write!

Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Oops my bad, and id like to thank Riqis Inna Sunja for pointing it out, I meant to write this at the end of the last chapter but, Yeah Richard never does take on the last name Wayne, but I figured that's how he would be re-introduced to Rayne and eventually, (without giving the ending away) she is corrected in that his last name is Grayson, not Wayne.

Sorry about that I totally forgot to clue you all in, and thanks again! :)

p.s. you are all the best review-ers EVER, like seriously thank you so much and I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to these lovies, sept maybe Rayne, Cole, and Maisey,. Oh and that nurse Adeline…. But Rayne and Cole are the only ones who really matter.

* * *

><p>By 6:45 Rayne had been dressed and ready to go. Yawning she left her room. She had not slept the rest of the night and she knew it was already catching up to her. Cole bounded out of his bed room as always and hugged her, burying his face in her stomach. She laughed lightly, patting his head, and then she was off. Rayne stumbled dreamily from street to street not paying much attention until she found her self walking down an unfamiliar road.<p>

She rounded a corner, deciding to continue on and not turn back. Rayne stopped mid step as she heard a few footsteps behind her. Without looking back, she picked up her pace trying not to look worried, but now she could see them, they were a group of six or seven older boys who wore gang related clothing and whose arms were a mixture of tattoos and scars. Rayne could hear them whistle at her from behind,

"Hey hun, come here for a sec, would ya?" Rayne moved quickly dodging a trashcan and walking around a sharp corner. Rayne suddenly fell backwards having run into a towering boy who looked at her on the floor and smiled. Rayne knew what she should have been feeling was fear, but instead all she felt was anger. She sputtered getting up. She wiped her hands on her jeans looking at the boy who was no longer staring at her face but just below it. She crossed her arms across her chest, rage filling her, her words like acid,

"Get out of my way." The boy let out a hearty laugh and she stepped around him. His hand was immediately on her waist yanking her backwards. She stumbled, cursing at the boy, his friends moving closer to join in the attack. Rayne spun, still held by the waist and kicked one of the boys in the ribs sending his gasping to the floor. She straightened up looking at the kid on the ground in shock, _did I just do that? _She shook her head clear as she heard one of his friends cuss and advance towards her. Rayne swung her leg backwards easily kicking the boy holding her to the ground as well. Rayne took off running from the scene. She dodged the boys, who seemed to pour out of every alley endlessly, easily, jumping off of a high crate. She landed perfectly and ran again her backpack bouncing on her back.

Rayne laughed. She didn't know exactly why, but it just seemed right, she was faster than she though, although she had not run much since the hospital and she trusted her body to react before her brain could protest. She leapt over a small cardboard box, now far ahead of the boys. She smiled feeling the air rush by her as she ran. She knew that she must look crazy to those watching her, a small girl sprinting through the streets smiling and laughing, but at the moment she couldn't care less, plus if anyone asked she'd say she was late.

Rayne reached the gates to Gotham High School just as the last bell rang telling her that she was tardy. Rayne ran through the gates her smile never fading. She felt so happy moving on her adrenaline rush, her mind finally clear for the first time what seemed like forever.

She slowed down once inside the school, a smile still on her face. She noticed that the hallways were empty and she started to panic, _oh god if Miss Mansion gets a tardy call from school ill be cleaning the bathrooms for a month! _She ran again slipping slightly as she turned a corner. Rayne slammed face first into someone. She yelped in surprise as she flew to the floor. For a spilt second she sat there, on her butt, staring at her knees in confusion and then she looked up. It was the boy from the hospital. She would recognize those eyes anywhere. He seemed just as stunned as she was and they stayed like that for a moment, just watching the other, waiting for a reaction. Suddenly, the boy gasped and looked down at her, his face filled with worry,

"ar-are you ok?" she nodded feeling stupid,

"n-no.. I mean im fine, I ran into you. Are you okay?" he laughed a bit as if this was an unintelligent question but then stopped. He smiled down at her,

"yeah im good."

Robin was in so much shock at her running into him that for a moment he had to make sure it was real. He knelt next to her holding a hand out. She took it and he hauled her up easily. Robin cursed himself as he hesitated just a fraction of a second to late to let go of her hand. She looked at his questioningly then smiled.

Robin's mind reeled, she was smiling at him. He knew it wasn't because she remembered him or anything, but still, she was smiling at him. He returned the smile and helped her pick up her books.

Rayne watched the boy loosen up a bit. She smiled happily, _I must have shocked him pretty bad. _He handed her a few books and papers that had come loose during her decent to the floor. She thanked him, her eyes growing wide in realization,

"crap! Miss Mansion is gunna kill me! I gottah go, oh hey, thanks again." Robin smiled desperately fighting the urge to pull her back and hug her, to spill all of their secrets to her, but he knew it would only cause harm. Instead he walked to his homeroom, a small smile still on his lips from talking to her.

Rayne rushed into her classroom. She quietly apologized and smiled at one of her 'friends' who snickered as she sat down. Rayne had met plenty of people at her new school and sure they were all very pleasant, but none of them seemed to be exactly nice. She thought it over trying to ignore the nervous pinching of her stomach, passing it off as jitters from being so late.

* * *

><p>'jitters' hahah what else do you call them? eh whatever I have the vocabulary of a 2nd grader.<p>

I need to go to a AA meeting:

Hi im Jordyn ("helllooo Jordyn") and I have been addicted to Young Justice for some time now, and every Friday it just gets worse.

Oh and HELLOO JORDYN you didn't write anything about the last episode of Young Justice! God Artemis why don't you just get over here so that I can hug you to death, and Robin, yeah yeah he knows I love him more than anything. Plus is it just me or was he like a lot hotter in this one? I dunno about all of you but that boy can drown in style.

Gah im in love with this show, it just gets better and better!

p.s. I know I know, I talk to much. Sorry :P

review!


	18. Chapter 18

Haha im glad you all enjoyed my mind barf on how hot Robin can get, especially when rendered unconscious. And I totally agree with Scarlett Miss when you said hes ten times hotter without a cape! I watched it again, and that was totally what made me think/drool: "…HOT…" tehehe

WAHH Robin's not mine, in the literal sense, in my brain he's all mine… ^^ *guilty as charged*

Oh and the rest of the team isn't mine either. :(

* * *

><p>Eventually the last bell rang freeing Rayne from the silent prison called History and into the weekend. She sighed walking to her locker and throwing her books inside. Rayne turned to come face to face with a girl she had eaten lunch with a few times named, Samantha.<p>

Rayne smiled happily,

"oh hey Samantha." The girl raised her hand returning the smile,

"Rayne I told you, call me Sam." Rayne nodded and started to walk out of the school happy to have someone to talk and walk with. Sam was, like most people, taller than Rayne and always wore a smile. She was not exactly 'popular' to be exact but rather a girl that everyone knew and loved, but who still stayed out of the lime light as much as possible. She laughed as Rayne told her about her morning and running into the boy. Rayne skirted around the events that unfolded on the way too school as she was not sure how to explain her apparent ability to fight.

"sounds like you ran into Dick Wayne."

"oh, Dick Wayne? Ive never heard of him." At this Sam laughed, her laugh was light and genuine and for some reason always made Rayne miss something, or someone, she just didn't know what.

"you're kidding right? You have never heard of Richard Wayne? Bruce Wayne's son?" Rayne straightened up recognizing the name,

"Bruce Wayne? He's the one paying for my school, I don't know why but he is." Sam shrugged,

"eh, not that surprising, with all that money they may as well use it for a good purpose." Rayne looked at her questioningly and Sam caught her eye continuing,

"oh yeah, they are like _beyond _loaded. You know like the you could buy the city if you wanted kind of loaded." Rayne thought back to the boy she had run into, _he didn't look rich. Just normal, maybe younger but normal. _She found herself asking the question before she could rethink it,

"so how old is Richard?" Sam smiled and playfully punched Rayne's shoulder,

"he's your age, you both are like geniuses." She threw her hands up,

"don't get me wrong that doesn't mean hes a nerd or anything, in fact all the girls talk about how hot he is, its just a pain how young he is. Freshmen go after him all the time but he never says yes to anyone. its kinda weird." Rayne couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and Sam laughed, continuing on about how she had never really talked to the kid, and how she had only seen him when he was hanging out with an upperclassman named Barbara Gordon.

They parted ways, Rayne walking towards the orphanage while Sam went the opposite direction towards her house. Rayne skipped a bit her heart light. She didn't know way but for some reason knowing that the boy had not said yes to any of the girls made her extremely happy. She slowed down frowning slightly.

_Why am I so happy about this? _

She walked slowly trying anything to jolt her memory. Something about the kid seemed so beyond familiar like a word that was on the tip of your tongue but you just couldn't say it. Rayne stopped and looked up at the darkening sky, _its going to rain… again. _

It had been twenty minutes and Rayne knew Maisey would be furious, but she just couldn't walk back to the house. At least not yet.

She kicked a puddle left over from the last storm, sending a shower of dirty water into the air. She looked up again squinting as the first drops fell. She dropped her backpack to the floor and climbed the white fence and over into the tall-grassed field that lay beyond. She stood there for a while, the grass ticking her legs.

The rain poured from the sky in buckets and Robin looked out the window of the car watching the grassy field below. He had always liked the green land, it being practically the only green part left of Gotham, besides the parks of course.

"Alfred! Stop!" the brakes squealed and Robin sat up, his face plastered against the window. There down in the field was Rayne, her backpack lying just at the top. She was looking at the sky, a smile on her face, letting the rain soak her. She looked at the idling car her smile fading just a bit,

"Master Richard, what s she doing?" Robin continued to stare, his mind wandering back to the first night he had actually talked to her, she was walking away in the rain, he stopped her, brought her home.

"I don't know." The car started to roll gently and Robin had to hold himself back from leaping out the door, and running down to her. His arms ached to hold her but he knew how that would go over, and it wouldn't be good. He looked forward now wishing he had not seen her there in the first place, _maybe I should yell for her to go home before she gets sick. But why would she listen to a kid she only just ran into this morning? _Alfred looked down at her worryingly as well and pulled away.

Rayne spun. Rain had always made her happy but this time it didn't seem to be working. The car at the top of the street threw her mind into chaos as she tried to remember where se had seen it before. She sat down, holding her head,

"why cant you just let me forget completely or remember?" she screamed the words at the muddy ground her voice laced with desperation. She could feel the water seeping through her jeans making them cold and heavy. She stood up and wiped her face, thankful that the rain could hide the tears that slid down her face. She climbed back up the incline and grabbed her soaked backpack heading home.

Rayne sloshed through a puddle her eyelids growing heavy. _Of course now that im walking home im ok to sleep, but when it's the middle of the night, nooo. _

She turned a corner looking up at the tall crumbling building. She sighed and walked in pushing the tick door. The house was freezing as usual, and she snuck to her room. Rayne peeled off her wet clothes and threw on a yellow tank top and pink cotton shorts and socks, towel drying her hair. She figured if she could, shed get some sleep now and finish her chores once she woke up and couldn't go back to sleep.

Rayne curled up in her bead wondering if she should check on Cole, but before she knew it she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Can you tell im tired? Haha a lot of sleepiness in this chapter.<p>

I was actually pissed at myself earlier cause I was watchin Batman Begins and I totally passed out… no worries though I just re watched it and then followed that up with some Dark Knight. Now im thinking Superman Returns?

In my (self proclaimed) professional opinion, Batman (Christian Bale) and Superman (Brandon Ruth) are like the hottest people on the entire earth.

Besides:

Johnny Depp

Alex Pettyfer

Tom Felton

Rupert Grint

Mathew Lewis

Adam Lambert (oh yes im a sucker for theatricality)

Heath Ledger (the world is, quiet honestly, uglier without his face in it. *bawls*)

Chris Evans

Robert Downey Jr.

Shia Lebeouf

Oh and there are so many more…. This world is just teeming with hotties isn't it.

Oh don't get me wrong, I don't have a thing for older men, just extremely HOT older men, other than that, they're all my age. Haha xD

/end completely pointless rant.

Review!

oh WAIT! look up this song if you LOVE Jason Todd (#$!%&$.. i know i do.):

The End of Jason Todd by The Smyrk

Makes me want to scream of happiness until i explode because that the song was actually written about him!

ok now Review... :)


	19. Chapter 19

(sorry I wrote this at 3 in the morning)

Shouldn't I be asleep?

Disclaimer: Young Justice isn't mine, nor will it ever be (unless by some twist of fate I win the lottery… then you can expect all the boys in that show to remain shirtless for 95% of the time) (the other 5% are when they are off screen….)

Oh someone stop my brain, please. xD

p.s. its starting with her dream

* * *

><p><em>Rayne ran from room to room, her mouth forming words, but nothing coming out. She knew she was looking for someone, someone important. But she couldn't remember their name. Rayne stood thinking, this wasn't like her other dreams, she remembered what was going to happen next and finally felt in control. Then suddenly she was running form a small dark building wincing as it exploded. She could feel herself spin but her eyes were watching the ground. She had had this dream so many times before she knew not to look. The burning building slowly turned into a large red mountain. Rayne closed her eyes because for some reason she always would wake up feeling sick at this point. She walked away from the scene turning finally and sprinting into the darkness. She waited feeling the rush of wind. Rayne spun throwing her hand out and grabbing the red blur, this time she would see what it was. <em>

_Rayne fell backwards, her feet not moving fast enough. The blur was not something being thrown at her but someone running towards her. She looked the red shirted boy with black hair as he looked at her through his black mask. The world around her spun and she fell backwards into nothingness, laughter ringing from all sides. _

"ROBIN!" Rayne shot out of her bed her head spinning. She shook violently from the dream running a quivering hand through her hair. She looked across the room at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a mummy, still wrapped in her white sheets, her eyes wide. She brought a hand to her cheek, shocked to find it damp.

"robin…" Rayne said the name again sending her mind whirling again. She clutched her stomach afraid of losing whatever was left in it, but nothing happened. She stood up her legs unsteady and repeated herself, the name familiar to her lips,

"robin?" she looked in the mirror and could see the boy from her dream staring back at her.

"Robin." Her eyes widened as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

"Robin." She kept repeating herself and nearly fell over as her dream pieced itself together with her memory. She gripped the bed post, her nails carving grooves into the old wood.

The boy, the red= Robin.

The laugh, the red smile= Joker and Harley.

The silent man who had given her clothing= Batman.

The building, the explosion= The night she met Robin.

The red mountain…. HOME.

Rayne gasped running as fast as she could she slammed her door open, slipping as her socks lost friction on the wooden floors. Rayne tumbled to her knees painfully but she didn't feel it, she was up and running again instantly. Rayne burst out of the door to the orphanage jumping from the top step.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Rayne turned on her heals and screamed at the top of her lungs, her words caught between her laughter,

"HOME!" she ran nearly tripping over her own feet again, completely ignoring Masiey who was hobbling after her, her fist raised, screaming at her to return at once.

* * *

><p>Robin walked outside, it was 2 in the morning but he couldn't sleep. <em>What was she doing in the field? Was she ok? <em>He kicked a rock frustrated and threw his hands behind his head. He felt a cool drop on his forearm and looked up at the stormy sky.

"ugh, It rains to much." Robin leaned up against the mountain choosing to stay outside in the warm rain rather than go back into the mountain.

* * *

><p>Rayne ran down the dust path, she knew it would take her a while but she didn't give up. Her feet screamed in protest and she cursed her self for not wearing shoes. Rayne stared forward her mind flashing back to the night she went out for groceries, it was so long ago. Her heart ached physically and she sped up screaming into the wind and the now starting rain,<p>

"Please be there ROBIN!" her tears mixed with the rain as it splashed down in large drops. She slid again the pebbled ground cutting into her palms as she caught herself. Immediately she pushed off again running even faster.

Rayne was moving on pure adrenaline when she finally saw the mountain rise in the distance. She laughed freely and pushed her body to its furthest, screaming his name,

* * *

><p>Robin stood leaning against the mountain his eyes closed, He was tired, but for some reason he still couldn't bring himself inside to sleep. The rain plastered his cold T shirt and jeans to his body, making his shiver.<p>

"-bin!" Robin's eyes flew open and he listened but heard nothing.

_You, are going crazy. Pull you're self tog-_

"ROBIN!" Robin's head snapped to the right looking in the direction he had heard the voice, _I know I heard it, I cant be that crazy. _Robin stumbled forward breaking out into a full blown sprint. His heart was pounding in his chest as he flew over the top of the small hill nearly tripping and sliding down the wet slope, when he saw her from a distance sprinting towards him.

* * *

><p>YAY! Why so serious robin? Your lovie is on her way!<p>

Man I really have nothing to rant about right now, I mean im totally pumped for Halloween and everything, its mah fav holiday, but I wont be obsessed with it until like ten days before.

So anyways, even when I have nothing to talk about, I still talk. That's a bad habit…

Hahaa

_ReViEw! _


	20. Chapter 20

AHHH! What can I say? Ive re written this a thousand times over and I still don't love it, but I feel bad making you all wait. I feel so much pressure on this chapter, like COME ON the whole stories been leading up to this!

AHH &*%^$^ *shoots self*

Sorry if its not up to par.

Disclaimer: no I do not own the gloriously wonderful all around amazing world of Young Justice.

* * *

><p>Rayne chocked on his name as she saw him run over the small hill and she stumbled again falling to the muddy floor. This time she shot up faster than she ever had and launched herself towards him, her eyes blurry.<p>

Robin watched as she fell and was up instantly, her knees a combination of mud and blood. Letting out a relieved laugh he forced himself faster his mind screaming, _she remembers! _

Rayne flew forward, anger suddenly rising in her. She threw herself at him, her mind fuzzy from adrenaline and being overly emotional. Rayne could see that she was throwing punches, but they were weak, and tired. Rayne could hear herself choking on her words, her body moving closer with every punch her small fists threw at him,

"why?"

"w-why didn't you run when I yelled?"

"why didn't you fight back when I attacked you?"

Rayne cried now her sobs causing her to catch her breath, she collapsed into him, his familiar arms wrapping around her. She shoved her face into his wet shirt, the anger completely drained from her system,

"why didn't you make me remember?"

Robin pulled her shivering body into him, some part of his mind still telling him that this was all a dream. He felt her knees give out and he slid to the floor with her, clutching her to himself.

Rayne cried as she sat in his lap, curled up in his arms. Robin lowered his head so that he spoke into her shoulder, repeating himself a few times,

"I'm sorry-I'm so sorry Rayne." His voice was just as mixed as hers, caught between laughter, relief and all of the feelings he had suppressed while she was gone, She let out a few sobs and tried to talk,

"I remember, robin, I remember." Robin folded himself tightly around her afraid that if any part of her were to escape his hold she would disappear. She pulled at his wet shirt and wound her legs around him, leaning her face into his neck. Robin finally found his voice to say something more, but all he could get out was her name,

"Rayne." Rayne's smile covered her face, the memories crowding her head made it throb, but she dismissed it, Im with him. He's holding me. _I love him. _Rayne laughed feeling completely awake and happy for the first time since she woke up in the hospital. She remembered the boy on the floor, and the boy she had run into. She froze leaning away from his chest too look at his face, He still had his sunglasses on and her smile faded.

"Richard Wayne." Robin looked down at her his smile never fading even as she said his name, Bats would kill him but he didn't care. Nothing mattered at all anymore, nothing but that she was finally in his arms again. She reached up pulling off his glasses to reveal the blue eyes underneath. She smiled again and he let out a shaky laugh. Having someone know who he was after so long of keeping it a secret made his head spin but he forced himself to focus,

"my real name is Dick Grayson, not Wayne, Bruce is my dad, but not biologically." Rayne's mind flashed to the night at the carnival and his reaction to the circus. Another memory flashed through her mind, a news paper article from when she was little, it had stuck with her because it was such a terrible story; a little boy, the Son of the Amazing Flying Graysons, was orphaned after both of his parents died tragically during a show. Rayne's eyes prickled with fresh tears and Robin looked at her letting out another breathless laugh. She smiled up at him and suddenly his lips were on hers. It was the sort of kiss that made her insides melt and left her breathless. She wound her self closer to him, entwining her thin fingers through his dripping hair. She pulled away, pressing her forehead to his. She stared into his bright eyes and both of them laughed. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst from its place in her chest and she was sure that he could hear it or even feel it as they sat there, the rain soaking them to the bone.

"Robin, I love you." Robin smiled and she kissed him again, just wanting to taste that smile once more. Robin held her tightly and she was suddenly very aware of how close they actually were. He sat cross-legged on the muddy floor with her in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. She was encased in both of his arms and she hugged him close with both of hers. Even now, she was shorter than him and he had to bend over slightly for their faces to meet. Rayne looked down a pink tint covering her cheeks. She rested her head on his shoulder, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I love you too."

Robin could feel her grow heavy in his lap and he watched as her eyes slid closed, falling asleep with a small smile on her face. He hoisted her up, cradling her to his chest, and walked back to the mountain. Robin stared at her the entire time taking in every inch of the girl he loved. She shivered in his arms and he pulled her closer, her hand slipping from its grasp on his shirt, falling limply to her stomach.

Robin studied the raw skin on her palms and knees, _she must have fallen more than once. _He frowned slightly then let out a quiet laugh as he looked at her outfit. The yellow tank top was dark with rain and her cotton shorts were covered in mud, his eyes slid to her sock covered feet and he bit his lip trying hard not to laugh loudly, but that didn't stop the smile that now spread from one of his ears to the other, he whispered to her afraid to wake her up,

"you wanted to get here so fast you couldn't be bothered with shoes?" Robin stopped when one of her eyes opened and peered up at him.

Rayne laughed quietly at her success in 'falling asleep', and she answered his question in a whisper,

"yup." Robin smiled down at her and she curled into his body closing her eyes again.

* * *

><p>Yeah I thought this would be longer but it just isn't…. D:<p>

Im upset with myself.

Anyways AHH SHE REMEMBERS! Im happy for them. :) (can you be happy for characters in a story that you made up? Answer: HELLS TO THE YES.)

Oh and I didn't plan this but this is totally ch 20 and 20 is my lucky number! Woah

/mind blown

(oh p.s. this isn't the last chapter there will be one more, or maybe too… we cant leave Cole in that horrid orphanage now can we?)

Review!


	21. Chapter 21

LONGEST CHAPTER YET? What is this? i dont even-

Oh gosh forgive me please! I am just so uhhh… whelmed right now! Tehehe im excited that I can actually use that word somewhat properly right now….

Anyways, ive just been all over the place, and I suppose since I didn't finish the story yet there will still be another chapter. I think only one more! (or two or three... i dunno im having separation complexes from Rayne and Rob... why does this story even have to end?)

Disclaimer: They arnt mine. At all. Like nothing. Nada. Zippo.

(well Rayne's mine xD)

* * *

><p>Rayne woke up in a mess of sheets, her hair sticking up in all sorts of directions. She looked around the room her heart shuddering as she tried to remember where she was, <em>This isn't The Orpha- <em>Rayne froze as her sleepy mind reconnected last nights events. She rolled onto her side and saw that Robin was sleeping, curled up on the chair next to the bed. Rayne smiled and watched the rise and fall of his chest. Her heart leapt as she looked at his peaceful face, giggling slightly because one of his cheeks was pushed up into his eye making him look a lot younger than he really was.

She sat up, yawning and stretched her stiff limbs one by one looking about the room. It was just like she remembered. She smiled clambering out of the warm bed and padded quietly over to his bathroom. Rayne wet her hair trying unsuccessfully to get even one strand back in place. Eventually she gave up sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing an old faded T-Shirt that must have had a band name on it at one point and a pair of his oversized sweats again. The pain of missing him slowly took control of her and she slid to the floor, Rayne stared at her shaking hands confused, _hes sleeping right there! _

She assumed it was just all the feeling she would have felt if she had remembered him coming up and she stood and walked out of the bathroom hugging herself. Again she looked at Robin sleeping on the chair, he didn't have his glasses or mask on and she smiled walking over to his side and kissing his nose quickly.

Robin's eyes opened and he groaned rolling over just enough to fall off the chair. Rayne bit her lip trying to suppress her laughter but he just looked up at her groggily and smiled.

"thank god." Rayne paused in confusion,

"Wha-" He grabbed her foot yanking it from under her and she crashed to the floor next to him. Robin laughed pulling her into a hug and sighed.

Rayne laughed lightly, wrapping her arms around Robin,

"Thank god, you remembering wasn't a dream." Rayne smiled smushing her face against his shoulder, she closed her eyes completely content with staying like this forever,

"mhm" Suddenly she pulled back realization hitting her like a train,

"speaking of dreams this was the first night that I didn't remember mine." Robin sat up and looked at her his head tilted in confusion. Rayne pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them and smiling at him. She continued figuring he didn't know what she meant,

"I have been having some pretty nasty nightmares ever since the hospital, but last night I actually slept soundly." Rayne crawled closer to Robin before he could respond and leaned against him, their backs to his bed,

"you know you didn't have to give me the bed, I would have been fine on the chair." Robin looked down at her and smiled, pulling her chin up he kissed her gently.

"I would never make you sleep on that piece of crap." Rayne smiled at him, her eyes narrowing playfully,

"well… we could have shared the bed." Robin rolled his eyes and Rayne smiled, pushing him gently and giggling. Robin stood pulling her up. He walked to the desk containing all of his computers and threw on his sunglasses. Rayne paused taking the time to wonder how his hair was always so perfectly messy.

"The team doesn't know your back yet- shall we?" Robin held out his hand and Rayne took it, nerves pinching her stomach. She swallowed hard. So much had happened, how had they changed, how would they react. Rayne remembered her first night here and meeting the rest of the team, they had seemed so intimidating then. Now she walked out of Robin's room his hand in hers and she was just as nervous, _What am I going to say? _

Robin squeezed her hand sensing her apprehension and walked out of his room. He smiled back at her and she returned it weakly. Before rounding the corner into the main hall he turned pulling her into a hug, his voice strong,

"I cant wait to see their faces." Rayne let out a nervous giggle and melted into his embrace. She pulled away forcing her voice not to shake,

"Well lets not keep them waiting." Rayne laced her fingers with his and let him lead her out, half hiding behind his back. Rayne frowned knowing that she must look like a shy three year old, but she just couldn't bring herself to face everyone head on. Rayne tried to remember the last time she had seen them before the explosion in the alley, but she couldn't. Rayne sighed, frustrated with the gaps in her memory. Robin stopped just outside of the tv room and smiled at her giving her hand another small squeeze before entering the room.

Rayne could hear the team before she could see them. She pulled back enough for Robin to notice as she hid behind his back, peeking around his arm just enough to catch a glimpse of Wally who lounged across the couch making a face at Artemis who was pulling his legs off of her seat. Rayne let out a surprising laugh at the scene. Immediately she stopped her eyes growing wide as everyone looked at them.

Artemis was the first to move, she dropped Wally's leg and took a single step forward, her eyes full of disbelief.

Robin pulled Rayne around so that she stood in front of him, facing the shocked team. Rayne raised her hand in a sort of half wave and smiled nervously, her voice shaking,

"uh- hey guys." She scanned the room taking in all of her friend's reactions. Kaldur was standing in front of the television on crutches his eyes wide but his mouth in a tight line. Wally sat up now on the couch his mouth hanging open. Artemis Connor and Megan all wore the same expressions of utter confusion and shock.

In the time it took Rayne to blink Wally's arms were around her crushing her tiny form against his. He laughed and she joined, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"wh-what? How? When?" his voice was dripping with amazement and he released her. It took only a second more for Megan to launch herself at Rayne, not giving her time to answer any of Wally's questions.

"RAYNE!" Megan was laughing and crying and from over her shoulder Rayne could see that Artemis, too, was wiping her eyes, a smile on her face.

Rayne giggled pulling away and kinda skip-walked over to Connor who smiled down at her, she threw her arms around him and then did the same to Kaldur. Rayne stepped back frowning and eyeing Kal's bandages and crutches,

"What happened to you?" Kal shrugged a sly smile on his face,

"Nothin much, im just glad to see you back to normal." Rayne smiled and nodded in thanks but her mind still worried for her teammate, _ill ask him more another time. _

Finally Rayne turned to Artemis, who had seemingly pulled herself together and gave her a hug, squeezing her shoulders.

For a split second Artemis stood still, not knowing what to do, but as soon as Rayne's arms were around her she found her self hugging her back and muttering,

"we-I missed you Rayne, im really happy you are ok." Rayne giggled and squeezed Artemis again before pulling her away at arms length and looking her in the eyes,

"I missed you to Artemis-" she turned to the team, Robin watching them all with a huge smile on his face, Rayne continued.

"-I've really missed you all. Even though I couldn't remember, I always had this feeling of missing someone or something." Wally coughed out Robin's name into his elbow, laughing. Rayne giggled, her cheeks turning pink and she made a mental note that Artemis had not said anything rude to Wally since she had come out that morning. Robin walked forward, taking Rayne's hand, earning another cough from Wally. Robin frowned at his best friend as he heard the snickers from the rest of the team.

"We have to go tell Batman, that you are back, he'd want to know." Rayne nodded following Robin out of the room. She looked back giving everyone another smile. Rayne watched for a second as Connor smiled back and Megan, who stood much closer to him than ever before, waved excitedly. Artemis had moved to Wally's side and they laughed together as Wally explained something, both turning and smiling at her as she left the room. Kaldur walked out behind them and saw Rayne's look of slight confusion,

"they have all been getting along much better for the last few days, Artemis and Wally even went out on a sort-of date." Rayne heard her audible gasp and Robin laughed,

"Yeah and I almost walked in on a Connor/Megan moment." Rayne stopped dead in her tracks, a smile on her face,

"so you mean they-" Robin turned finishing her question,

"all are going out? No. They all know that they have feelings for each other, but who knows what they will do with them." Kaldur shrugged in agreement and turned down a hall,

"Well you two have fun talking to Batman.-" He stopped turning,

"-oh and Rayne?" Rayne made a noise for him to continue,

"Im really glad you remembered, things weren't the same without you running around." Rayne smiled and ran forward throwing her arms around him again,

"Thank Kal." Kaldur stood, unable to hug her back due to his crutches, but he smiled. Rayne pulled away and returned to Robin, retaking his hand in hers,

"now then, Lets go see The Dark Knight." Robin walked forward smiling to Kaldur, who had begun walking in the direction of the training room. Rayne skipped a bit her hold on his hand tightening; he looked down in wonder and saw that she was staring straight ahead a smile on her face. Robin laughed and she looked up at him, her voice happy,

"What?" he shook his head,

"oh, its nothing, I was just thinking." Rayne pouted and pulled him forward,

"Fine then. After we see papa bear, we have to go get Cole. I don't even want to imagine what he might be thinking, or what Miss IHateChildren is making him do." Robin nodded immediately,

"of course, hes like a little brother to all of us by now anyways, he can stay here with you." Rayne followed Robin to the garage and hoped on the back of his new motorcycle, hugging herself to him as they sped towards Gotham.

* * *

><p>Bats is like Papa Bear… a really amazingly awesome, incredible, lovely, muscular, genius, somewhat sweet-yet stern Papa Bear…. But a Papa Bear non the less.<p>

Trala! Im so out of it you wouldn't even understand the putty that is coming out of my imagination right now.

ill give you a sneak peak: So I was watching Black Swan and honestly all I could see was Tim Drake (in his DC reboot winged costume) with a Tutu dancing as the swan princess...

/LIFE COMPLETE...

I mean he has the wings and everything... right? RIGHT?

Anyways I have to share this with you…

YJ Secrets (it's a tumblr) said:

"I think **Superboy** should keep the **Blonde Hair**, team up with **Robin**, and start a **Band.**"

Now go listen to: Jessie McCartney's Body Language and laugh your ass off thinking about it….

THANK YOU FOR PUTTING THIS IMAGE IN MY HEAD. I shall cherish it forever and always!

(plus it makes it 1,000 times better that Jessie McCartney is the voice of Robin, so technically it is Robin singing….. YESSSS! )

#just died. X.x

REVIEWWW


	22. Chapter 22

Oh snap oh, snap come to our macaroni party then well take a nap…

Stuck in my head….. stupid Regular Show, I beseech you to never play this song again.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Mountain:<strong>

Artemis's smile never faded even after Rayne and Robin left and Wally had noticed. He nudged her shoulder and smiled, sorta half whispering,

"I told you she would be fine." Artemis gave him a quick nod and turned away , blushing lightly. She pressed her lips together in disapproval of herself, _why the heck are you blushing, stop it. _Instead of turning back around and talking to Wally, Artemis started forward walking into the kitchen where Megan and Conner had decided to make a large dinner for the celebrating team.

"Well you two are spending an awful lot of time together…" She smiled when Megan looked to the floor, her normally green cheeks a bright pink. Conner just looked to Artemis and nodded as if what she said had meant exactly what she had said. Wally strolled in lazily and took a seat at the table, throwing his feet up on he chair next to him and leaning back in his seat. The chair tilted precariously on its back two legs and Wally cocked his head towards Artemis and then the fridge, a small smile playing on his lips,

"Hey sweetcakes, make me a sandwich?" Artemis burst out in sarcastic laughter before she could even think to try and contain it. She held her aching stomach looking at Wally as if he had gone completely insane,

"you're joking right?" Wally smiled and winked and she laughed again walking over to the table. With one swift movement Artemis nudged the back of the chair Wally was leaning in and it tumbled backwards, sending him to the floor with a crash.

Wally looked up at the looming blonde figure above him, and she smirked proudly,

"for someone with your level of energy, you sure are lazy. Make it your self ." She straightened up and Wally burst out laughing. Artemis couldn't help but grant him a small smile and a hand as she yanked him off the floor. Conner and Megan had resumed cooking and had completely ignored the entire scene. Wally and Artemis stood side by side watching the pair as Megan tried to teach Conner how to crack an egg properly. Wally nudged Artemis and whispered in her direction,

"hey, all he needs is Megan's pink apron." Artemis looked at Conner as he frowned completely crushing the egg in his hand, and she fell into a fit of giggles,

"maybe we could train him to be the maid too." Wally joined in her laughter and Conner looked up a scorn on his face,

"do you not understand how easily I can hear you two?" Wally held his stomach and leaned against the table for support, trying to catch his breath,

"s-sorry, please keep cooking, im out of here." Conner frowned and looked to Megan, throwing the goopy mess that was once an egg to the counter in a huff,

"this is impossible." Megan rushed to him a frown on her face and a towel in her hands. She wiped the yolk from his hands and smiled up at him,

"just try again, I know you can do it." Conner stared into her eyes for some time before nodding and grabbing a new egg from the carton.

Artemis figured it was time for her to leave the two alone again and walked out if the kitchen and down the hall.

Wally looked from Conner and Megan to Artemis as she walked away and he turned on his heels following her out with out another word.

Wally easily caught up to Artemis and threw his hands behind his back puffing his chest out like a proud yet mischievous little boy,

"soooo-" Artemis looked at him from the corner of her eye, a smirk on her face,

"so what?" Wally sped in front of her, blocking her path. Artemis frowned making an annoyed noise,

"so…what are we going to do today?"

* * *

><p>Rayne frowned pulling at the end of the old T-shirt,<p>

"Robin, I didn't even change!" Her voice was nervous, as she didn't try to hide it. Robin smiled looking down at himself, He was wearing a large T-shirt, wrinkled from sleep and a pair of old jeans. He made a thoughtful noise then smiled,

"we match." Rayne rolled her eyes and yanked at the oversized sweat pants impatiently, muttering,

"no you are at least wearing jeans." Robin smiled wrapping a reassuring arm around her waist,

"who are you trying to impress anyways?" Rayne looked up at the massive mansion that stood before her. She stared at the large dark doors and swallowed,

"Bruce Wayne... Duh." Robin tilted his head to the side and smiled,

"no worries, Batman might be tough on the outside, but trust me the man under the mask is nothing but a softy." Rayne noted the joking tone in his voice and her stomach churned,

"yeah… right." She watched as Robin stepped forward placing a key into the door and pushing hard on the dark wood. The door swung open to a large room with marble floors and a chandelier. Rayne gasped wandering in, her mind completely wiped of all nerves as she looked around. There was a huge staircase leading up right in the center of the elaborate room and she ran her finger across an expensive looking table,

"You live here?" Robin laughed at her amazed tone and took her hand,

"Yup, anyways, you have to meet Alfred." Rayne looked at him,

"who's Alfred?" Just as she finished an elderly looking man in a pristine tux walked down the large staircase his face utterly emotionless, his voice sounded young for what Rayne assumed his age was and he spoke with an English accent, adding to his sense of elegance.

"I would be Alfred, ah, Master Richard, I see you have brought a friend. Would you two like anything?" Rayne stared in complete shook and looked to Robin who smiled at the man,

"nah, were good, thank anyways Alfred." Robin looked to Rayne and his eyes grew wide,

"oh right, Alfred- Rayne. Rayne-Alfred." Robin gestured to Rayne and Alfred as he talked,

"Alfred is our butler, but he's more than that, he's one of my best and most trusted friends, right Alfred?" Alfred nodded, and turned,

"charmed Master Richard. Now, shall I tell Master Bruce of your arrival?" Robin nodded and grabbed Rayne's hand speaking quickly,

"that means we have about three minutes before he comes looking for us, ill show you around." Rayne smiled, eagerly following him. She turned around at a door way and smiled,

"nice to meet you Alfred!" Alfred returned the smile,

"and you as well Miss Rayne."

* * *

><p>Gah, ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok OKAY! I finally got a hold of the Alpha Males episode of young justice (I missed it today and apparently my DVR decided to play a sick joke and not tape it… like WHAT? D: )<p>

And as I TOTALLY loved the episode I came to two conclusions and facts in life while watching it:

1) Wally has single handedly made me love redheads, well ok... I loved them before, but this is different! Like when he ran in his Stealth-Mode outfit and he left an all black trail but there was a little strip of orange at the top cause of his hair….

*dies of happiness and love.*

2) All smart (or evil) monkeys are not complete without a funny hat.

For example:

Monkey from Generator Rex

Monkey from Alpha Male in Young Justice

Monkey from Aladdin

And of course there is always the Monkey from Justice League (but that's a mind control helmet, never the less, it was still funny looking... plus his whole head is funny looking...)

Although there are more, I rest my case.

Review!


	23. Chapter 23

AHHH im going to a haunted theme park tonight! Scream for me!

Disclaimer:!:!:!:!:! I dunno you all know I don't own Young Justice, because lets face it:

Its completely plausible that a 17 year old girl (who-from all her friends- keeps her love of superheroes a secret) would own all of this….

Yeah you're right, it is possible. Pfft.

* * *

><p>Rayne 'oohed and awed' as they walked throughout the large rooms, her fingers aching to touch every shiny thing, just to say she had. Robin talked about stories of when he was growing up here and all of the pranks he had ever played on Bruce and Alfred. Rayne laughed as he showed her his secret hiding place where he would crouch in and then leap out at whoever passed by first.<p>

"Yea, it always scared Alfred, but Bruce? Naw, he would always say

'Dick get out of there.' before he even walked by." Rayne smiled moving to crouch in the tiny nook between the bookcase and the wall. She looked up at Robin and he smiled continuing,

"well I mean sometimes he would walk by and jump when I jumped out, but I knew he was just acting-" he smiled at the corner talking absently to himself more than Rayne,

"-still… it was funny." He crouched down to be at eye level with her and put his hands on his knees,

"wana see my room?" Rayne hopped up instantly her head bobbing up and down,

"heck yes!" Robin laughed lightly and took her hand leading her up a small staircase.

Rayne paused outside of his room wondering if it would look the same as the one in the mountain. His room was always so perfectly clean, she walked in behind him and froze as she nearly stepped on a crumpled shirt. _Ok, not the same. _She left Robin's side walking carefully across the room, trying her best not to step on anything. She laughed looking at his desk, a pile of video games on one side and then a mess of unfinished homework on the other. She looked at him a smile on her face,

"so you do have fun." Robin looked offended and he walked forward, kicking a pile of discarded towels to the side,

"excuse me?" She laughed and picked up a video game and held it out, tilting her head to the side and smiling,

"why don't you have these at the mountain?" Robin shrugged,

"I don't know, they're mine." Rayne laughed and tossed it back on the pile and sauntered over to Robin, lacing her fingers with his. She pulled her arms around him forcing his hands behind his back and looked up at him through her eyelashes, a coy smile on her face,

"who knew that the boy wonder's room was such a mess." Robin looked around the room and then back down at her and half smiled,

"Batman does." Rayne laughed letting his hands go and turning. Robin grabbed her shoulder suddenly and turned her back, and pulling her into a hug,

"I'd kiss you—but Bruce is here." Just as he finished Rayne looked over to the door of his room. It was now filled with the frame of a handsome man who wore the same expression Rayne had become used too. She stepped forward responsively,

"Woah." She blushed lightly at her reaction and watched as Bruce gave Robin a stern look that screamed, 'you have more than a lot of explaining to do.'

Robin shrugged, his expression never changing. Bruce looked to Rayne now and she wanted to shrink backwards into Robin to hide,

"follow me." Rayne nodded following the figure, looking back to Robin to make sure he was coming as well. He nodded reassuringly and Rayne held her hand out behind her back which he took. Rayne followed Bruce, no Batman, down a long hallway which opened up into a large room complete with comfy looking chairs and a huge fireplace. Above it was a painting of a couple, they were smiling, the man's arm around the woman's waist. Rayne smiled up at the beautiful portrait and looked to Robin who was smiling encouraging. Rayne gasped when she watched Batman pull open a grandfather clock and pulled on the ticking thingy. The clock itself slid into the ground revealing a small elevator with a bat symbol on the door. Rayne squeezed Robin's hand as the squished inside, her insides suddenly feeling unsteady.

She closed her eyes tight as the elevator descended towards its stop. When the doors open Rayne's senses were hit with the cool humid air and the musty smell of a dimly lit cave. She walked across the room looking up at all of the stalagmites that adorned the ceiling. She could feel her mouth hanging open, but she couldnt seem to close it. Rayne spun looking at Robin and Batman in disbelief,

"you mean the Bat Cave is really in a cave?" Robin chuckled at her incredulous tone and nodded. Batman moved forward looking down at her with skeptical eyes,

"Rayne." He said it as sort of a fact and she stood there fidgeting, not knowing how to answer. He smiled lightly and she sighed making Robin laugh,

"you remembered." She nodded spastically and he motioned for her to follow him, which she did. He led her to a small table, which he patted. Rayne took the hint and hopped up sitting on it, swinging her legs a bit. She twiddled her thumbs nervously as he looked through a few silvery drawers finally pulling out a box. Rayne froze recognizing it immediately, she held out her hands and he placed the worn shoebox in her hands.

"Dick brought this from the mountain, for safe keeping." She removed the lid with shaking hands and took out the cracking Batarang in which Harley had trained her with. She looked down at the pictures of her mother and herself and her stomach twisted. She jerked her hands out nearly throwing the box back at Batman, who caught it skillfully, her voice coming out as a squeak,

"I don't want them." however, she held on the Batarang using it as something solid for her hands to squeeze as her mind flooded with the horrible memories of her mother. Robin was at her side immediately cooing (no pun intended.) in her ears things like 'shh' and 'its ok' she relaxed leaning against his warm form and let him wrap his arms around her, her hands still holding their death grip on the weapon.

Batman returned to a desk and moved around a bit, talking to them without ever even glancing their way,

"Rayne, while you were in the hospital, I was able to collect a blood sample. Traces Joker's venom was still in your system and although we could take another sample to see f it is still there, it would be easier just to administer the anecdote that I have created." Rayne listened her eyes never leaving him as he moved about his desk. He turned and gave her a stern look that demanded an answer,

"are you ok with that?" with out even giving it a second thought Rayne nodded and Batman turned again picking something glass out of a container. He spun and Rayne froze her eyes wide. She watched, panic rising inside of her, as he walked forward holding a needle in his hand. Rayne's lips parted and she let out a pathetic scream, her mind flashing back to the hotel room, her memories and vision mixing making Batman look like a mix between an over weight clown and a hero.

Rayne clawed at Robin's hold her voice panicked as she made a serious of animal like sounds that frightened even herself. She could feel her body jerking mechanically trying to get away from the man that was advancing towards her.

Robin tried his best to calm her as she twisted in his arms everything about her screaming panic. The second she had started her episode Batman had stopped walking and had put the syringe down but it was too late, Rayne was lost in her own fear. Robin cried out to her but it was no use. Batman walked forward grabbing her shoulders and looking deep into her fear filled eyes,

"Rayne snap out of it. no one is here to hurt you." Rayne shook her head, no longer making any noises. Batman's grip on her tightened and suddenly she screamed,

"don't touch me!" Batman released her as did Robin and she curled in on herself, crying. Robin touched her gently, his heart aching to do something. She looked up at him her eyes more focused and she launched her self around him, crushing her body to his. Robin strained to hear what she was saying into his chest but it was difficult. Rayne looked up and he froze, the distress on her face was clear.

She whispered the sentence up at him and he fell into shock, staring down at her,

"w-why, w-what would the clown want with me? He tried to ra-" she paused swallowing hard and shook her head, shuddering and continued, changing the ending.

"he gave me medicine." Robin didn't need to guess what she was about to say before she paused and he could feel his face flush with anger, his head snapped towards Batman, his voice dripping with venom,

"Joker will pay."

* * *

><p>SORRY ABOUT GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! I didn't have time to proof read, as I said above:<p>

I keep my obsession with superheroes a secret from my friends and seeing as they are coming to pick me up, reading a fanfiction on said obsession would kinda defeat the purpose.

Don't ask why I keep it all inside, I just find it thrilling that I know and love it so much and have kept my knowledge from them…..

They don't know it but I WIN.. :D

Reviewww?

Mew? =^^=


	24. Chapter 24

Ahh I wanted to get this out sooner but I honestly couldn't. Oh and apparently what I thought would take 1-2 more chapters is going to take more than that so…. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Yes they are amazing. Yes they are hot. Yes they are super. No they are not mine.

* * *

><p>Batman shook his head sadly at his son, who knew what he had said was impossible. As much as he hated it, the code they lived by would not allow such a thing. He pulled the shaking girl closer to him, arranging her so that she sat, cradled in his lap. She was quiet now, but that just made him more worried. She lay there, in a sort of ball her eyes wide and unmoving as she stared at one of the clasps on his shirt. He looked to his father knowing that he must have looked desperate because Bruce immediately nodded and set to work,<p>

"I will make a pill, rather than a shot." Robin sighed in thanks and looked down at Rayne shaking her slightly until she looked up.

Rayne's mind had cleared, leaving her dizzy and tired. She looked up at Robin through her heavy eyelids, but immediately looked away, ashamed and embarrassed by the scene she had caused. He ran his fingers through her hair, getting caught on a few knots left over from sleep. She whispered, afraid that her voice would still be unpredictable,

"im sorry." Robin shushed her and pulled her so that she sat up,

"you have nothing to be sorry for." He looked at his father's back, which was hunched over his desk,

"Bruce, we are going get some air, and to pick up Cole. When will the pill be ready?" Batman made a noise and Robin rolled his eyes,

"_right_. We'll be back by then." Rayne sat up, finally releasing her hands from around the Batarang. Her skin was cut from the sharp edges and blood slowly dripped from her wrists as it trickled from her palms. Robin looked down, his face sad and he pulled the metal bat from her hands gently and walked over to the chest of drawers, pulling out gauze and disinfectant.

Rayne winced at the sting that accompanied the cleaner and then held her hands out as he wrapped the white bandages around them. She looked at her bandaged hands, even more ashamed of her episode. She opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly rethought it and sat in silence instead.

Robin watched her as she had a silent debate with herself on what to do next and he touched her elbow gently, pulling her from the table and out of the Bat Cave. _Seeing Cole will help her. _Robin felt a pang of jealousy as he thought about it, it was true, again he hadn't been able to be there for her, but Cole would be, just like when she was in Joker's hands. His free hand clenched into a fist at the thought of Joker and he continued leading her out.

Rayne held her stinging hands gingerly to her chest and stole only a few sideways glances at Robin, who seemed to be in deep thought. She lowered her head in shame; _well you sure are FANTASTIC at making good impressions to billionaires Rayne. _She shuddered from a sudden cool breeze as the small elevator opened. They stepped in, the doors closing behind them, and Robin, finally snapping out of his trance like state, looked down at her worriedly.

"Are you cold? How are your hands? Are you ok?" Rayne smiled up at him holding out her hands,

"nope. Better. And-" she paused thinking about the sick feeling that still sat settled in the pit of her stomach, and continued her voice quieter,

"yeah, im fine." Robin looked at her unbelievingly and she smiled wider,

"im sorry Robin, I don't know what happen-" he interrupted her, pulling her into himself protectively,

"Rayne-" she looked up at him her eyes shining with tears, and he continued, the door of the elevator opening,

"Joker did this, not you. You don't ever have to be sorry." He physically ached to hold her hand, but afraid of hurting her he opted in stead for kissing her quickly on the forehead.

Rayne looked crossed eyed up at her forehead and giggled, sounding more and more like her normal self the further away they got from the Bat Cave. Robin maneuvered them through the house and back out side, saying goodbye to Alfred on the way. Rayne had stayed quiet for most of the walk through the mansion, but once outside her face lit up,

"I cant wait to see him." Robin smiled and pulled a leg over the motorcycle, holding out a hand to Rayne. She hoped on behind him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder.

They arrived at the grotesque building and Robin frowned,

"you mean Batman made you stay here?" there was a hint of anger in his voice and Rayne realized that her location must have been kept a secret from the team. Suddenly she felt guilty of Robin's anger towards his mentor, no his _father _and she raised her hands, shaking her head quickly,

"oh no no no Robin, its much nicer than it looks, trust me." He frowned and walked up the crumbling concrete stairs to the heavy door, knocking loudly. Rayne's stomach pinched as the door pulled open slowly, revealing the tiny hallway and the even tinier old woman. Maisey stared at Rayne her expression never changing. Rayne expected her to say something but instead she surprised both Robin and Rayne by bringing a cold hand across Rayne's cheek leaving it burning.

Rayne took a step backwards her hand flying to where Maisey's had hit her, her eyes wide. Rayne stared forward shocked even as Robin flew between Maisey and herself, yelling at the woman with such force that it was as if Maisey had just shot her. Rayne blinked her mind finally registering why Maisey would strike out at her and she shot forward pulling Robin back,

"Robin-" his head snapped around his expression going from rage to sympathy, she tried to continue but he interrupted her,

"-are you ok?" Rayne nodded eager to finish what she had started saying,

"-its not her fault, I ran away, she was worried." Maisey hobbled forward, anger set deep within every wrinkle on her face,

"I was not worried you good for nothing-" Robin glared at the woman making her rethink her choice in words, she continued her voice only a hint softer,

"you shouldn't have come back, you are no longer welcomed here." She turned muttering something about how no one left without her consent and comes back.

Rayne stepped around Robin her voice strong and clear,

"I'm not coming back, im here for Cole." Maisey turned a cool smile on her face, her voice slipping into Rayne freezing every muscle in her body,

"stupid girl, that nuisance isn't living here anymore."

* * *

><p>Dun dun dunnnnn where oh where could my baby be?<p>

(i don't even know yet, so your guess is as good as mine)

watched Thor for the fist time today, LOVED IT.

what can I say? I even loved Loki… hes just so angsty… :B

anyways super excited cause my Halloween costume is on the way!

Ima be Fionna from adventure time and a guy friend of mine is gunna be Finn.

You know you're a 17 going on 18 year old when you still dress up as a cartoon character and go trick or treating with all your friends.

Free candy? PLEASE! Im so there.

What are you all gunna be for Halloween?

Im as curious as a cat. (you know… the one that didn't die.)

vvvv **Revieww **vvvv


	25. Chapter 25

Ugh im sorry I lost my ipod and I swear without it im like a zombie, I need my music. Like I couldn't even bring my self to write anything…. Im addicted but I mean im addicted to everything. So whatever.

Disclaimer: nopeeee not mine.

* * *

><p>Rayne stood confused,<p>

"what do you mean? Was he adopted? Where is he?" Maisey's grin widened and she stood proudly in the door way,

"like you, he ran, said he knew where to go and ran." Rayne's eyes grew wide and Robin had to stop her as she flew at Maisey her fist out,

"Rayne-" Rayne spun her eyes spilling over with tears,

"Let me go!-" she spun disbelieve and frustration in her eyes,

"Robin?" Rayne's voice was laced with desperation and Robin held his grip on her arm pulling the frantic girl further from her target, she continued, spitting her words at Maisey like daggers,

"where is he? You bitch!- why would you let a little boy run away on his own? IN GOTHAM!" Maisey didn't flinch and instead held a wrinkled hand to her temple as if Rayne was nothing more than a headache. Robin could feel the anger rise in him, but he suppressed it knowing that all hell would break loose if both he and Rayne were to attack a old woman. Maisey looked at Robin and then finally to Rayne,

"well he is no longer my problem." Rayne stiffened and looked up at Robin, the rage in her eyes enough to make his grip tighten even more. Rayne spoke through her teeth, the raw hatred spilling out in every word,

"Robin. Let. Me. Go." His grip loosened against his better judgment and she stepped forward, her hands clenched so tightly that Robin feared that the bandages might rip. Rayne started at Maisey in loathing,

"if he is hurt, lost, sick, or even scared, I will be back, and you will pay." Maisey made a tsk tsk noise and stepped backwards closing the thick door, sealing the orphanage. Rayne turned the anger still not subsiding and glared at Robin,

"how dare you hold me back?" Robin stepped forward raising his hand for her, but Rayne pushed it aside striding quickly past him,

"I'm going to find Cole." Robin stared as she stormed off her head already scanning the sidewalks and down alleys. He followed at a distance not knowing what to say.

Rayne had walked for four blocks now and had not once talked or even looked at Robin. She had gotten over her initial anger, which was now replaced by the guilt of yelling at him. She forced herself not to think about even against her own will she stopped, waiting until Robin was next to her. She didn't look at him even though from the corner of her eyes she could see him staring at her. Her hands itched to hold his, but even now and relaxed they still stung from the cuts and from clenching them so tightly. Rayne thought of a way to start apologizing when Robin continued ahead of her, looking forward. She sighed sadly to herself, and moved forward unable to think of something to say.

Robin wasn't mad at Rayne, but he knew she needed time. _She's worried and feeling helpless and angry. She just needs time. _He walked ahead of her, calling out for Cole every once and awhile. He thought of the nights he had spent with the boy outside of Rayne's hospital room in the mountain and he frowned, _I may not be able to stop Rayne from hurting Miss Mansion if we find Cole in a bad condition, not because I couldn't do it, but because I wouldn't do it. _Robin tried to think of places he would go if he ran away but could think of none.

They walked for hours in silence. Rayne's eyes scanned every shadow her heart hurting more with every empty corner, and alley. They crossed a street just as the sun beginning to set and Rayne was immediately drawn to the right, turning and walking down the one-way road. Robin followed her mindlessly, his mind still reeling through possible hiding places, _Cole is smart, he will be fine. _

Rayne listened after most recent call for Cole and was met again by the depressing silence. She raised her bandaged hands to her mouth ready to scream again when a squeal echoed down the street. Rayne squinted into the sunset's glare and could just make out the sparkling Ferris Wheel of the Carnival. Rayne's heart sank as she remembered her promise to take Cole once they escaped, and she walked faster, tears stinging her eyes. She tried to focus on the thought of finding him and still holding up her end of the deal, but with the growing noise of the Carnival's merriment she only sank further into despair. She spun catching Robin off guard and he skidded to a halt, looking at her attentively, as if reading her thoughts he spoke first,

"ive been trying to think of places he would go, but I have nothing-" Rayne gasped spinning again almost screaming back at Robin, her mind finally connecting the strings,

"Robin! He might be at the Carnival!" Robin stood for a moment to wonder why he would go there but then sprinted after his impossibly fast, pint sized, girl friend.

Rayne ran into the crowded tent filled area, her heart racing,

"COLE!" she spun looking around at the starring strangers and continued running through the carnival screaming for him. Robin joined behind her, looking into every shadow filled nook and cranny.

Robin looked from behind a small booth when he heard a squeal much louder than the rest of the white noise that filled the carnival. He looked just in time to see the last part of Rayne and she sprinted through a small crowd bent over. He ran after her, pushing rudely through a family. He stopped short when he saw Rayne spinning and laughing, Cole in her arms.

Rayne was crying and she knew it but she didn't care. She hugged the thin boy tighter against herself, and he wrapped his arms and legs around her,

"Cole-" she pulled away from him and looked into his smiling eyes and she chocked on laughter, trying hard to continue,

"-why did you run away?" he just stared at her and smiled, not answering. Eventually Rayne gave up and shrugged, hugging him tightly again,

"I am so happy you are safe." Rayne turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Robin, who too, smiled down at the boy, throwing a hand on his head,

"you must be starving" Cole's eyes lit up at the mention of food and together the three walked to the closest Hot Dog stand Rayne never letting go of both Robin's and Cole's hands.

* * *

><p>OOHHH my lord, !#%&amp;^$# I could stand on my roof screaming for hours on end, I just found out the the The Dark Knight Returns prospective release date is on MY 18th BIRTHDAY!<p>

Talk about a stroke of amazing fortune! But I swear if they change it ill be jumping off said roof. (haha not really cause that would mean I couldn't see the movie at all.)

Oh and I nearly had a heart attack when I watched the last young justice!

Is it just me or is it getting better by the week?

Joker, Poison Ivy, Hawk Girl, Green Lantern, Black Canary, Zatara, EVERYONE FREAKING ELSE!

Why why why do you torture me so with this week of waiting for the next one?

Oh oh oh oohoho ohohoohohoho

And is it just me or did I catch a little (possibly/ amazing if it was true) wally/artemis in there?

Like when he sees her in trouble and hes all "leave her alone!" you tell them Wally! now go kiss the crap out of her and get married and have super babies. (could you imagine how fast the would crawl? xD)

ok stay with me while I gush::!:!

Artemis gave Wally the breathing thingy (that obviously entails wedding bells in the near future…. Well I wish it did…)

Superboy: "I hate monkeys"

Artemis:-reaches for non-existent bows- "I feel naked…. And not in a fun way."

Robin: -huge plant explosion- "Timber."

And when Artemis ties Wally's arm in a sling? And then he freaks when the wolf falls on her?

Oh and Batman approves…

**I swear the noises I made during this episode were not human. **

Ok now that I have recapped the entire show… I hope to get the next chapter out soon! hope you liked it!

REVIEW!


	26. Noooottteee :D

Authors Note:

OH MY GOD… Im so freaking sorry guys!

What can I say to make it up to you for taking so very long? Well to start:

the reason I haven't typed SQUAT is because my entire computer system crashed and I lost everything….

And I mean EVERYTHING.

Even though it was saved my entire story along with all other saved documents and pictures on my computer went missing.

Anyways after a couple hours of freaking out and running around frantically, I called the GEEK SQUAD

Yes, the Geek Squad, they send a geek to your house to fix just about anything that has to do with computers. And thanks to my Genius of a Father, who backed up my computer on some disk thingy, ALL OF IT WAS BROUGHT BACK!

Thank the lord for disk thingys, fathers, and of course GEEKS!

Anyways I am back and I am typing once again, so the next chapter should be up pretty soon, I think it will be the last one too! Maybe not, I said that before and I lied so im not making any promises.

I would also like to take this opportunity to say a great big

**THANK YOU! **

To all of my readers and I am really happy that you like my story!

You guys are the best if I could hug you all through my computer I would.

-Jordyn

P.S. anything you want me to write about for my next story? Im literally out of ideas. LIKE COMPLETELY.

So really anything, anything at all.

Even a Polar Bear lounging in the Bahamas and sipping a strawberry milkshake through a swirly straw while in a Purple Tutu would work.

Ok maybe not that… but you get the idea right?

* * *

><p>OH GOD! And seriously can I just freak out again?<p>

ROBIN YOU ARE SOOO FREAKING OBVIOUS! And I love it….

"He doesn't know my moves."

"im sure you've got some good ones… Oh wait that sounded too Wally."

"I don't mind."

Hahaha what a cutie, really if he said that to me Id faint on the spot. No doubt.

I think I have a problem. Help.

Oh and then at the end when Billy walks back in all wet,

"Are they coming out to play or not?"

#Attacks him with a running hug and tackles to floor

WHY YOU SO CUTE!

Billy and Zantana you both need to stay with the team forever. You two don't have a choice.

okay im done, you may now resume your various activities.


	27. Chapter 26

I. Am. A. terrible. Person.

And I am sorry for it. But hopefully its better late than never right?

I dunno the stories winding down but I cant just end it so these last two chapters will be slower than most.

YES! You read correctly, only two more (counting this one) and that I am 99% sure of, the other 1% is my subconscious telling me to keep these two's story going on forever, but yeah no.

Disclaimer: I totally and completely don't own Young Justice in any way whatsoever.

* * *

><p>Rayne watched as Cole stuffed his face happily and she squeezed Robin's hand, making him look down at her.<p>

She smiled at him radiantly and he returned it, finally feeling as if everything was back to normal. He thought quickly of his teammates who were most likely all on one of their 'not to be called a date-dates., and smiled absently. He looked at the increasingly darkening sky, and then at Cole who was wiping his mouth on the back of his arm. Robin let out a small laugh and the boy smiled at him, latching onto Rayne's other hand. His voice was filled with more than excitement as he pulled them forward, looking back at them, the gap in his teeth easily spotted from his wide smile.

"-Yeah, then im going to go say hi to Kaldur, and eat with Wally, and Hug Megan, and Practice with Artemis, and-" he paused his mouth twisting into a thoughtful frown. His head suddenly snapped up, his face lighting up again,

"-and I will try to learn cooking with Conner!" Rayne burst out laughing and Cole gave her a frustrated look,

"I can do it-" Rayne laughed lighter and smiled down at him,

"its not you that im laughing at, it's the idea of seeing Conner cook." Robin smiled and nudged her, then looked down at Cole, his voice playful,

"hey, if you do all that you wont have time to spend with Rayne." Cole's smile widened and he looked up at the two proudly,

"no way! Im going to play with you guys the most, you're my best friends." Rayne slowed at his confession and let go of Robin's hand abruptly, pulling the boy into her arms and spinning wildly,

"Cole, you are our best friend too!" He laughed and kicked at her,

"-put—me DOWN." She laughed along with both him and Robin and they continued their long walk back to the bike. When they finally arrived, Rayne sat Cole in between herself and Robin as they sped back towards the Mansion.

Rayne wondered absently if she looked like that while she watched Cole run around the elaborate rooms touching jus about everything that glittered and shone. Rayne turned a corner nearly running into the elderly Butler known as Alfred.

"—OH! Im sorry-" He held up a hand silencing her,

"no need Miss, He is ready for you." Rayne looked around spotting Robin as he lifted Cole so that he could see his reflection in a giant gold-framed mirror that hung over a fire place. She smiled slightly and nodded to Alfred deciding going alone would give the two boys time to have some fun, _both Robin and Cole need this. _Alfred led her to the old Grandfather clock that she knew had a hidden elevator behind it. He opened it and gestured for her to enter. She nodded, trying to ignore the nausea that had crept into her stomach, _this is BATMAN, hes not going to hurt you. _The doors slid closed slowly and she reacted reaching out to Alfred, who was still standing on the outside,

"You're not coming?" he shook his head and smiled at her reassuringly.

Rayne sucked in her breath as the elevator lurched downwards. She clutched her arms around her uneasy stomach and closed her eyes, _breath in. Breath out. You will be fine. You will be fine. _She heard the faint beep of the elevator as the doors slid open and she stepped out, her arms still wrapped around her in protection. She shuffled forwards into the dark cave and gave out a shrill squeak as a bat flew just abover her.

As if from the shadows Batman walked up to her silently his mask pulled back to reveal his Billionaire face. He looked behind her and then into her eyes, his face expressionless,

"where's Robin." Rayne opened her mouth but only a small squeak came out and she immediately closed it again, swallowing hard and trying again,

"u-u-up stairs w-with Cole." Batman nodded,

"did he tell you to come down here alone?" He raised an eyebrow in curiousity and Rayne shook her head answering him quickly, not trusting her voice,

"n-no I came alone because I thought it would be better." Batman gave her a swift nod and led her to the table where she had sat only a few hours before. Rayne didn't look at it for long as her vision started to spin. She gripped the table's edge and averted her eyes looking anywhere but there. she looked around at the advanced cave. Her eyes were caught by a giant penny and an even larger Dinosaur. She almost asked where they were from or why they were here, but suddenly she was reminded of Wally and his souvenir collection. _It seems he's not the only one with a habit for collecting memorabilia. _

Her line of sight was soon obstructed by the image of Bruce and she smiled weakly up at him as he handed her a pill. It was smooth and green making her stomach lurch again. She took the pill as fast as she could, swallowing it without the aid of water. Before she could even think she blurted,

"Done- thank god." She nearly jumped as Batman let out a small chuckle and walked her back to the elevator slowly.

"that pill will wipe any traces of Joker's serum from your system." She nodded and he stopped her before entering the elevator, looking into her eyes,

"Rayne- you are extremely brave." With that he left the girl standing in front of the open elevator door. She stood for a moment and blinked, completely take aback by his compliment. Rayne could hear the chime of the elevator as it warned her that the doors were closing and she forced her legs to move herself into its cabin. Rayne rode the elevator out of the cave in silence.

When the doors opened she was greeted by Alfred who smiled sweetly at her,

"Good for you Miss Rayne." Rayne smiled, the distant look in her eyes never fading. She spun as a hand fell onto her shoulder. It was Robin, who was wearing an extremely worried expression.

"are you ok? why would you go alone?" Rayne threw on her best poker face and shrugged,

"I dunno, I thought you and Cole could use some fun and I didn't ant to interrupt." He pulled her into a hug, lowering his head so that he whispered in her ear,

"You didn't have to go alone, you shouldn't have. I know that you were scared, and I just want you to know how brave you are and that I love you." Rayne froze again her arms still at her sides, even as his embrace tightened. She stood there for a long time after he released her a small smile on her lips, _compliments from the whole Bat-family, im on a role. _Robin grabbed her hand in his and pulled her, forcing her to move from her statuesque stance.

"Cole wants to see Megan and the team." Rayne nodded following him eagerly, more than ready to shake off the lingering sense of panic that had stayed with her since she exited the cave. Rayne waved at Alfred who gave her a quick smile and a nod, and she walked out, grabbing Cole's hand as she passed him.

* * *

><p>No Young Justice this week, I might as well be a zombie.<p>

I had probably the single most stressfull week of my life and all I needed was some Robin and Wally and all the rest of those beauties to make me happy, but no.

Eh, whatever I'll survive, November 4th I shall eagerly await your arrival. :D

But really, I have been told that im a 'the glass is half full' kinda girl but after this week id say my glass ran dry Monday morning. But hey, no need to be depressed, once you hit rock bottom, you can only go up right? I think so.

Oh and I saw the movie The Three Musketeers

Oh I would tap almost every character in that movie. NO DOUBT.

Got see it and have a hot boy feast like I did. Its delish.

Oh and I saw Real Steel… only one thing to say:

If I could jump in the screen and kidnap that little boy, I would. HE SOOOO CUTE!

And sassy.

Anyways… Review?

Oh and I love all your ideas for my next stories! I may use some!


	28. Chapter 27 pt1

Before I say anything else I would like to thank KKCopper who pointed out that I was writing in an unorthadox fashion. You all must understand that I suck at writing so really any criticism is much appreciated, so really, THANK YOU, and I promise to work on it.

Holy Suckeyness Batman! I deserve some sort of award for taking annoying amounts of time to write and I know how unbelievable it may seem but I really do have an excuse!

Ok ok ok hear me out, this week has been about as relaxing and happy as kicking a hornets nest could be. (or trying to out run a train). Who knows, anyways we had some major family emergencies over here and im just getting back on my feet, so please forgive the tiny chapter its honestly all I can get out of myself right now. D:

Rayne laughed as Robin forced them all on his tiny motorcycle again because Batman wouldn't let him drive the Batmobile until he had his license. Robin scowled at her clearly frustrated with this rule and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his nose before throwing her leg over the back of the cycle. She place

Cole between her and robin again and off they flew towards Mt. Justice.

Rayne could barley hear Cole's excited voice as the wind wiped her short hair around her face. She smiled and nodded every time he looked up hoping his question could be answered with a yes or no. He laughed his voice getting caught in the wind and making Rayne's heart swell with the need to hug him to death. When they got the mountain Cole leapt off the idling bike before Rayne could even try to make his hair look presentable and ran straight into the Zeta-Beam. She watched as it lit up and transported him inside, a smile on her face. Rayne jumped, startled, at Robin who held out a hand to help her off the bike. She took it, blushing furiously at her apparent new ability to be scared at just about any thing, _it will pass. Ill make it. _Robin just smiled and led her to the Zeta-Beam, her hand still in his.

Rayne closed her eyes as she did every time they entered through the tube, and waited for Robin to squeeze her hand to know that it was over. She opened her eyes to an empty room that was echoing with Cole's laughter. Rayne ran to the television room, pulling Robin behind her.

"—Cole! Thank goodness you are ok!" Megan was spinning in the air, the little boy crushed against her. Rayne laughed at the scene and looked behind Megan to Conner, who stood smiling at the floating Martian. Rayne raised her eyebrows playfully he caught her gaze and just scowled and looked away. Rayne and Robin both cracked up as the slightest shade of pink tinted the clone's cheeks. Megan put Cole on the floor and he immediately flew to Conner and stopped right in front of him, looking up,

""you don't have a choice, im learning to cook with you." Cole placed his hand defiantly on his hips and Conner looked down at him stunned, his cheeks still pink, "s-sure?"

Rayne doubled over in laughter again, but was interrupted by a cool blast of wind. Cole squealed as Wally threw him in to the air taking a lap around the room before returning to catch him,

"Woah dude, when did you get back?" Cole pushed his way out of Wally's hold and smiled his gap-toothed smile up at the speedster, "RACE YA!" Cole took off running into the other room and Wally just spun looking bewildered before taking off, running at a speed just slower than Cole's. Rayne smiled as she heard Wally from the other room,

"Woah you are really fast!" Robin wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leaning against her and rested his forehead against hers. Rayne kissed his nose happily and he wrinkled it, smiling. Rayne pulled away and looked to the team who was obviously trying to ignore their moment, by looking at various inanimate objects. Rayne's wandering mind was interrupted by Conner who spoke up in his mildly-confused-man-who-doesn't-really-give-a-shit voice,

"so—uh, you guys want to do something?" Megan squealed a yes and flew to Rayne's side, "—Rayne! You've been gone so long we _have _to do something!" Rayne nodded excitedly and looked over just as Cole raced back into the room panting. The boy spun, his proud smile blinding,

"I WIN!" Wally ran in a second later faking exhaustion and even wiped the back of his hand across his forehead for effect, "man- you are fast Cole." Cole bowed theatrically to the team earning laughter from everyone. Rayne watched as Artemis smiled at Wally who returned it with a playful wink. Rayne's heart swelled with the adorableness of the scene in front of her.

its hard to write happy things when you yourself are not.

Do you not agree.

Excusemylanguage:

SHIT MOTHER FING WHAT THE HELL DAMN FUUUUCCKKKK EVERYTHING IM OUT OF HERE.

I feel better.

Again, why pay for therapy when screaming obscenities is cheaper?

Please forgive my swearing rampage, I needed it more than I can tell and although I am a generally positive patty this week has been one helluva shit load.

Thankyou for reading and the rest of this last chapter will be out soon.

Hah this sucked so bad you don't have to review if you don't wana.

Oh and to let you know that im not entirely a depressed emo with a vulgar mouth

I think I know what im going to write my next story on! YAY!

Here is a preview, its still about Young Justice. (but Rayne wont be in it…)

Another thing, how come when you are typing your made up characters are silent, but when you are in school or sleeping they wont shut up? Really Rayne, get ahold of yourself gurl, I need you.

#thats it im crazy


	29. Chapter 27 pt 2

Rayne walked over gathering a squirming Cole into her arms,

"hey let me—" she gave him a playfully serious look answering him before he even finished his demand, "Never."

Megan laughed from behind them and flew over, throwing her arms around both Rayne and Cole, "you can count me in on that one too!" Rayne smiled up at the first person she made eye contact with, which just so happed to be Artemis. She stood there a distant smile on her face with one arm holding the other in a sort of awkward stance. Rayne watched as Wally waltzed over to her and her smile grew brighter instantly. Rayne reminded herself that saying anything about how perfect they were together would just make them reject all feelings towards eachother, and bit her tongue averting her eyes and finding Kaldur. He smiled warmly at her and his eyes darted to the speedster and the archer just as knowingly. Rayne giggled and dropped Cole gently, pulling away from the hug. She spun looking at everyone, deciding silently to herself that after everything that happened over the last few months the last thing she wanted to do was go out,

"so how about we get Tornado to get us pizza and we watch a movie or play a game?" Wally spoke up instantly making everyone smile. "pizza? Hells to the yes."

Robin walked over to Rayne throwing a arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to himself. She molded her body comfortably against him and looked up, her smile stretching across her entire face. Cole who had been busy talking with Megan spun and grabbed both Robin's and Rayne's hands, yanking them towards the couch.

"WE CALL COUCH!" Kalduur laughed, throwing himself across what was normally Robin's chair. Wally pushed Artemis to the floor and sat next to her, her annoyed comments about how uncomfortable it was on the floor only fueling Wally's smile. Megan and Connor both sat together in the other small couch. Robin looked to Rayne who had claimed the remote and was spastically trying to figure out how to get to the movies. Robin held out a hand and she stubbornly pulled the remote from his each, "I got this," Robin laughed at the frustrated tone in her voice, and held up his hands in surrender.

Cole looked around, watching all of the teens smile and laugh and talk. His smile slowly melted from his face, as he watched Artemis punch Wally for saying something that Cole didn't understand completely. They both laughed and Cole looked to his right and left watching Robin and Rayne's silent war about the remote. He stared straight forward at the t.v. which was flipping randomly from input to input because it was under Rayne's control. He closed his eyes, his mand flashing to the face of a woman. She had long hair, her eyes a deep brown, with wrinkles sprouting from the corners from smiling through out her years. Behind her was the blurry figure of a man, he was impressively tall, but Cole's memory still could not place a face with the man. He sighed opening his eyes again, remembering his mom and dad, meant a reason to go home and leave his new family. Cole shook the thought from his mind. He would go home. he missed his mom, his dad. He tried to think of siblings but nothing came. He smiled at the gaps in his memory, gives me _more time to play. _He reached up grabbing Rayne's hand and smiled at her. She returned the gesture by giving his hand a quick loving squeeze and smiling down at him.

THE END.

Hhahaa. Ha. Ha. Ha. Don't bother replying I don't deserve it.

IM SO FREAKIN' SORRY!

I have no excuse other than being lazy and junk. I spent all of my time typing out my next story and not finishing this one…. I deserve no love.

Anyways ITS OVERRR! I know most of you are probably all, 'thank GOD!" but really thank you SOOOOOO much for sticking with me through this story, I cant tell you how much I have loved reading your reviews and how much all of your support has done for me.

I JUST LOV YOU ALL!

Im not making any promises but im thinking somewhere in the future you might see some more Rayne, but the story is literally still in the furthest recesses of my mind at the moment so it could take some time.

And I promised a sneak peak of my next story in the last chapter but forgot to paste it in….. like WOW…. :I

Anyways here it is:

Summary: what happens when the Young Justice team is transported to our earth, from theirs, with no way of getting home? What will they do? How will they cope?

And the sneak peak!:

Wally reached up pushing his wild hair from his face,

"where the h-" Wally's head snapped to the right as he heard a thundering boom come from somewhere over a sandy hill. He pushed his way onto his unreliable, shaky legs and only took a single step before crashing back down onto his knees. Sand flew in all directions making him pull his goggles down to protect his eyes. For the first time since he woke up, Wally looked down realizing that he was in his Kid Flash costume and then took a moment to fully take in his surroundings.

He was in what, to him, looked like a giant sand box, however, he couldn't remember of any sand boxes that were this large. The sand was a golden brown and the dry wind swirled it around, covering all traces of his movements.

He strained to hear anything but was only met by the cry of a lone hawk.

_Rob? Superboy? Megan? Aqualad? Artemis? _Wally yelled the names of his teammates in his mind, hoping that in some way they were still connected through M'Gann's telepathy. He waited for a minute or so in silence before giving up and continuing his weak journey to the top of the sand dune.

Wally's stomach growled angrily and he pulled open his secret snack compartment in the arm of his costume. He growled when he found it empty. By the time he had staggered to the top of the small hill, he was sweating and his throat was parched. He spun on the unsteady sand and squinted across the blazing horizon, looking for anyone or anything. Wally threw his hands up around his mouth screaming the names of his team members in every direction. Wally tried desperately to remember why he was in a desert, or even which desert he was in, but it was of no use, _its like __Bialya__ all over again. _

Wally heard a sudden, yet distinct, pop from behind him and spun in time to see a distant explosion of green gas leaving a trail from the ground into the sky,

"A flare—Artemis!" without a second thought, Wally sped off down the hill, sliding and stumbling along the way.


End file.
